


My baby's Father is Not You, Robin

by VishnuBlakart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, One Night Stands, Spells & Enchantments, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishnuBlakart/pseuds/VishnuBlakart
Summary: When Regina goes to save Robin Hood and learns about Zelena's Pregnancy from him. But Zelena shocks everyone by revealing that Father of her baby is The Savior..!!How will Emma handle this news? & can Regina fnally have her happy ending chosen by pixie dust..?





	1. START

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Regina POV but changes on each chapter. I Edited it now.. I wrote this on 1am in mrng just as an idea.. happy for taking interest .I will try my best .thanks for ur opinions. This will have Swan Queen endgame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My story on if, What happens when Regina goes to Network to save and Zelena reveals her Pregnancy but Robin is not the Father. The Savior is the Father of the unborn child. How will Emma handle this new information!? Will Regina get her happy ending chosen by Pixie dust for her.

   Regina turned her face from the window to look at Emma who is driving to Robin's apartment. She is worried about Emma who was in the cusp of falling into darkness.!! Regina can't help be little happy when Emma listened to her words instead of shooting Lily who is currently sneak glances at the savior now and then but Emma seems content on solely focusing straight ahead.

The former queen feel her anxiety rising on each passing seconds thinking about her  Impending reunion with Robin. Emma informs her when they reach the apartment building, Regina barely waits for the car to stop before she rips open the car door to march Inside, eager to get her happy ending back. Emma and Lily talks quietly after leaving the elevator. Regina only hears last part of their  conversation in her hurry..

"So, now you guys are here to rescue her ex -boyfriend from her wicked sister..!" Concludes Lily narrowing her eyes. 

"Her soulmate" Emma corrects her sourly, Regina feels intruiged by Emma's sour tone. But she dismisses it soon and knocks the apartment door before catching Lily's  reply.

"Right!!!..because some dust told her he is her only chance at Happy ending " Lily snorts obnoxiously making Emma snicker under her breath which causes Regina to whirl on them both angrily.!!! Regina gives Lily a death glare and Emma another one, for good measure.

The door opens to reveal Robin hood in a ratty jean and a simple T-shirt. Regina notices he looks good, not stressed like the last few days in Storybrooke. She shakes those thoughts away as she hurries him to get Roland and leave before Marian  comes. But He refuses to believe her and telling her  how he chose his wife, that she should accept it and leave him alone.

The Mayor doesn't know if she should get angry that he treats her like jealous ex-girlfriend or feel sad that even her soulmate did not choose her. She can see Emma shifting in the doorway with her jaw set and jade eyes sharp on Robin and her. Regina knows that she is getting upset over Robin's words to her.,!

Suddenly Marian or Zelena arrives there passing Emma and Lily on the doorway, her eyes linger on Emma a bit longer which causes uneasy weight on Regina's chest.

The Mayor demands Zelena to reveal herself and her lies while Robin is still defending his wife's imposter. But Zelena reveals herself without much trouble, Which Regina thinks maybe too easy so hurries Robin to get  Roland so they can back to Storybrooke.

Thats when Robin stutters "'I can't .." Regina feels dread grow in her stomach  when Zelena asks him to say it..

And when Robin says "she is pregnant with my child."  Regina feels hollow, she can't help when her face falls in disappointment and sadness. She thinks that maybe she deserve this  because nothing was ever truly hers.

She knows she said 'he have to move on with his wife' but to know it took only 2mnths for that and he didn't have any problems in starting to renew his family.

Zelena's voice interrupts her thoughts "Oh, I am pregnant..!! But the baby's Father is not you Robin." Zelena simpers in a sickly sweet voice while locking eyes with Robin then  Regina whose face shows her surprise. Zelena can see relief & suspicion starting to enter her little sister eyes. So, with a wicked smirk she looks behind Regina, at Emma before focusing on Regina again intently. She announces devilishly in her thick accent "Its our dear Savior, Emma Swan".!!

Regina feels her face crumple in confusion she knows others feels same as well. Regina turns on her heels to see Emma & Lily fully inside the apartment . "what the hell are you saying? You finally lost all yours screws, didn't you!?" Emma enquirers Zelena incredulously. Regina notices Robin looking at Zelena with hurt and lost face, she feels her brows frow in irritation with growing seconds.

"What are you saying ?" Robin asks her  sister  to which she only gives a little irritated  look.Regina swallows hard feeling oddly dizzy.

"You dont have to lie, Zelena. I will accept my baby, stop these ridiculous lies now." Robin hood says almost pleadingly. Zelena rolls her blue eyes at him with a huff.

"Maybe my dear little sister think you are her happy ending but not every woman does. She just wants some company after her  years of loneliness and you came with a kid on package family for her." Zelena informs him while slowly walking towards the group "I don't need a simple lackey tree man. I have plenty of my flying monkeys for that" Lily snickers loudly and Emma elbows her hard when Regina grinds her teeth....!!

"Hey, could you explain how you think I am the father of your baby.. I dont remember us having sex and I don't have the equipment for it, clearly." Emma says gesturing herself ''excluding some toys anyway" Emma mutters under her breath waiting with her arms crossed.  Regina feels little confused  about the last part until she flushes pink with understanding while Lily nods at her approvingly and Robin just scrunches his face!!

Zelena takes a ring from her pocket fiddles it between her fingers.  She looks straight at  Emma when she says "Really you dont remember that night where you used the 'equipment' to enjoy a restless night with me and the baby by using magic"

Robin turns to Emma "You slept with my wife?" Asks her heatedly, clenching his jaw. Regina feels a headache starts when she thinks about their tryst in her vault. One look at Emma, she knows Emma is controlling her tongue. Emma narrows her eyes at Robin when she speaks her voice is tight "I did not sleep with Marion or Zelena. Iam not the cheating type here" Regina knows that Emma is talking about her and Robin which makes her feel irrationaly guilty.

Robin clenches his jaw angrily, fisting his hands tight while Emma eyes his stance with only her eyes narrowed in warning. The Mayor readies herself to stop the two former thieves, atleast tries to until Zelena intervenes again 'guess she can't have us forget her presence' Regina thinks to herself heatedly.! "Well!..No ! But you would remember me with this on."

Zelena wears her mysterious ring that transforms her into a woman with hazel eyes & dark hair, pale skin, tall and slim body with right amount of curves... "Hey ,Darling?"

Regina, Lily and Robin slowly turns to face  Emma when the Savior mumbles. "Lisa..???"....

 

TBC..


	2. Oh! That Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma recalls her Night with Lisa!   
> Little surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆Hey, guys. Its Emma PoV mostly except last few parts. There is light smut nothing explicit! Its important part for the story.◆

~¤~ 2 Months 1 week ago~¤~

♣♣♣Rabbit Hole♣♣♣

Emma slams her car door after parking it and makes her way towards Rabbit hole thinking, after last few days -stuck with Elsa in a ice cave, found out that Snow Queen knows personally and her promise to get Regina her happy ending who doesn't acknowledge her mere existence- God! She needs a drink. 

Emma enters the bar after sending Snow a text that she cant make home. That's another problem 'don't get her wrong she loves her baby bro but his screams not so much' which we can be solved once gets her own place instead using Ruby's room in B&B ,she uses since Ruby departure. 

Bartender Joe comes to her when she settles on a stool, gives her a nod after placing her usual whiskey in front of her.She takes small sips first then finishes it one gulp that burns her throat pleasantly. It makes her sad to about Ruby who she misses so much. 

She looks around to see new faces among familiar crowds courtesy of the new curse. She stops when she spots a brunette in the left corner booth looking her way intently. 

She finishes her third glass after she and the stranger -a tall brunette with brown eyes in a dark blue dress that fits her curves- continue stealing glances and locking eyes constantly.! 

Emma hesitates then thinks 'fuck it!'. Its been a long time since she spent a night with a woman. She makes her way towards the brunette's booth after ordering their drinks. By the time she takes a seat in the brunette's booth their preferred drinks are before them. 

The brunette raises her glass "I am hurt you took this much time, Did The Savior needed little liquid courage!?" drawls the brunette with a teasing smile and a attractive accent. 

Emma smiles charmingly "Please! This is not my first time with a woman. And I know ways I can hurt you in a much more pleasurable." Emma husks with a blatant desire in her eyes, notes brunette's breath hitch with satisfaction. "And call me Emma, no titles." 

"You are bold, darling. I like that. How about you show it to me in action, Emma" The brunette purrs lowly with a smirk, placing her elbows on the table leaning forward, acion drawing Emma's eyes to her cleavage. 

Emma licks her lips looking into brunette's eyes, pulls few bills to cover both their drinks "wanna get out of here?" Emma asks in a husky tone ignoring the small voice reminding another brown eyed brunette. 

♧♧♧Bed and Breakfast inn♧♧♧

Emma barely closed the door before she was pushed against it, enjoys the lips on her neck before turning around to reverse their positions. Emma smashes their lips together while the brunette kisses back fiercely and griping her jacket lapels when Emma roams her hands from her waist to graze underside of her breasts. 

Giving a playful nip on her lower lip, Emma pulls away from the brunette, who is watching her lower her dress zipper with hooded eyes. "What's your name?" Now scratching her nails on nipples over her dress, the brunette murmurs "Lisa" into her mouth then wraps her arms around Emma kissing her deeply. 

Soon, they are naked, tangling limbs writhing on the bed and Lisa climbs atop Emma to pin her down on the bed. Emma shoves her strong thigh between Lisa's legs griping her ass tightly and she flips them easily. 

The pair bring each other climax using mouth and fingers at same time. And two more orgasms using Emma's favourite strap-on from the bedside drawer. 

Lisa laughs "I cant believe u keep ur 'toys' in here." Her voice hoarse from consant use, placing her hand on back of Emma's head, who is currently kissing her nipples. 

"No, this was Ruby's room she lets me use it. I cant keep toys in the loft I share with my parents." Mumbles Emma settling fully between brunette's legs and initiates a slow deep kiss while swiftly entering her with two fingers, breaks the kiss to hiss when Lisa claws marks on her back with nails again. 

Emma opens her eyes it's glowing in a hazy blue which goes unnoticed to both but Lisa can feel some intense energy spreading all over her body even with her eyes closed. Emma continues her thrust fast & hard that makes them panting heavily. 

Gradually, Lisa's moans gets loud, meeting Emma's rough thrusts with her own. Emma buries her face in Lisa's neck rubbing herself to climax on brunette's thigh, not noticing how her whole body glow when she comes. Lisa too comes seconds later with a scream. 

Lisa bites Emma's shoulder to muffle it, notices blue glow in the room. Gasping, when it enters her body sending tingles all over her. Emma carefully removes her fingers rolls away from the brunette. Both were still breathing heavily. 

"wow! It's been a while I had this much fun, especially in this town. Thanks!" husking in a tired voice, Emma feels her body grow slack with sudden fatigue & every thing goes black. Lisa opens her eyes to see Emma passed out beside her, feels her eyelids grow heavy. 

=¤=¤=¤=

When Lisa wakes 2hrs later its nearly dawn she gets dressed soon without waking Emma who sleeps like the dead. Lisa leaves with a last glance towards the blonde and hoping she doesn't run into anyone. 

Once outside the inn, she moves in the direction of the forest avoiding Storybrooke's empty streets and checking over her shoulder for any threats. Despite being alert Lisa misses the cold blue eyes watching her in cover of the dark. 

☆~¤~¤~☆

TBC... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●You can guess who the mysterious person.. We will know them when I write Zelena's PoV. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.●


	3. The Argument!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena enjoys riling up her little sister. Lily notes lot of things thats shocking but obvious. Robin is an asshole in denial. Emma just knows she is again messed up somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● This has swan queen endgame and they will have struggles but I believe that just makes your love so strong. I am going to use Lily and more fun characters in the following chapters. Hope you enjoy it. ●

Lily clears her throat loudly to break the silence moving further into apartment knowing they are not getting out of here anytime soon.The sound brings Emma out of reverie. Emma blinks at the expectant faces before her. 

"Lisa!!!" What.. How?" Emma asks incredulously trailing off mid sentence. Lisa or Zelena in her new disguise tilts her head wrinkling her nose at the savior. 

"Yes, Darling! You know I can make magic to wonders or more like wicked." Zelena purrs in husky tone while giving Emma a coy smile. Regina clenchs her jaw, her stare changes into a glare when she hears the husky tone. 

Emma opens and closes her mouth few times when no sound comes she settles for a narrowing her eyes finally. In the deep part of her mind she knows she is completely screwed. 

In the middle of this, Lily notes something that is shockingly obvious about the new hazel eyed brunette before her. And about the legend theif , *I expected Robin Hood to be a devilishly handsome macho figure but he is..just..nice to look at..!' Regina interrupts her inner monologue. 

" Explain!!" Regina demands quietly in her husky tone. Emma feels The mayor's eyes on the side of her face while she continue to shuffle her feet staring at the wall before her. 

Unfortunately for her, Zelena chuckles before Emma speaks drawing Regina's impatient glare to herself. 

" I have a bad feeling about your well being at the end this, Ems!" Lily murmers sympathetically to Emma who turns to the Mills sisters with ğulp. 

"I am surprised she remembered my name at all with how busy she was to care about it. And with how drunk she was at end of the night." Zelena informs pleasantly flicking her ňew black hair behind, smirking at Regina who gives her blank look. 

Zelena continues "Well! You did say it's been while since you had that much fun in that town." Giving Emma a suggestive smirk that turns to Cheshire cat grin when anger blazes in the mayor's eyes briefly. 

Regina glares at her, "Zelena, What you are saying is impossible. And Iam still not convinced you didn't use something on Emma and took advantage of her." Said Regina giving a distrustful glare to her sister. 

"And for god's sakes remove the ring or i'll take it off with your finger." Zelena complies with a mock hurt look at Regina. 

Zelena returns to her own form looks at her sister with a smirk ready to answer her. 

Emma speaks before Zelena can knowing she will only rile Regina further who is being protective of her. Emma pinches her nose closing her eyes to ward of building headache. 

" Regina! I too dont trust what she is saying about pregnancy!.!" Emma opens her eyes to look at Regina who turned to face her, letting out a puff of air, green eyes lock with brown ones intently. " But nothing happened that night I didnt want and I was fully conscious of my actons whole night." 

The brown eyes that she looks close into while they argue were flashing in anger and pain, the pain in her eyes makes Emma concerns more than the anger there. 

" This seems very complicated now. Its terrible, isn't it, sis!" With a faux pout on her lips that makes Emma roll her eyes in irritation and Regina purses her lips. " I can give you details about how I became pregnant if you want" 

That seems to snap Regina's patience who takes a step towards Zelena with angry look in her face. But she stopped by a tight grip on her shoulder. She looks down at the hand on her before bringing her eyes up to the blue ones. 

Emma tenses when Robin touches Regina, narrowing her eyes, fights the urge to rip Hood's hand off the mayor. But she knows better than to intervene lets Regina handle her own. Lily is silently noting Emma's anger and Regina's anger reasons, feels something amiss. 

Robin hastily drops his hand seeing the murderous look in Regina's face takes a step away from her. He raises his placatingly towards Regina " I'll tak to her, you are very angry." he moves to Zelena before Regina can say anything. 

Zelena gives him a sweet smile " that was bad move, Robin." Taking a glance at Regina who visibly seething, Emma and Lily nods their agreement. 

" Zelena, you're lying about the child , that is mine. Two women creating life is impossible despite your 'affair with the Sheriff'." Robin says in his most authoritative voice that does nothing to the woman before him. 

Emma visibly bristles at insinuation about a affair that draws Lily and Regina attention. 

Robin continues softly "stop wasting everyone's time with your lies." 

zelena mimics hiš tone " Its is possible with magic which you dont give value" 

"Magic cannot do that, Zelena" states Regina in an even tone. "Its ìn the fundamental rules that magic cannot create a life." 

"No, it cannot bring the dead and I broke a rule already with time travel. Believe me, this was not what I intended either." Zelena informs looking serious for the first time since they arrived which gives Regina a pause. 

" I will not accept this, there's no proof it's the Sheriff's." Robin says angrily which gets him an annoyed look from Emma and an distracted eyebrow raise from Regina who seems to be contemplating Zelena's answer. 

Lily, well, she did want Robin Hood little taller and smart than this. Who pisses off two witch that controlled realms back to back. 

Zelena gives him incredulous smile "I don't owe you proof or anything, tell me how do you its your's?" Cocking her head with anger in her eyes despite the smile on her face. "Next time you speak that way or use that tone with me I'll show you pain you never known your whole life." 

With a pleasant smile, Zelena pûrrs " you are my sister's pet so stay in your place before you get hurt " a clear warning in her voice 'that he deserves ' Emma thinks to herself . 

Regina cuts Robin off before he can argue "STOP IT!" Regina demands in her queen voice that could stop an army, it workś here too. "We're leaving." 

"We are taking her with uş, right! What?" Emma asks when everyone turns to her but she finally on Regina who is gíving her scorching glare. "We need her to know the truth." Emma states firmly hoping Regina agrees without further argument. 

Releases the breath she was holdìng quitely, when Regina turns to Zelena after giving her a death glare. 

" Give me your ring and get your things , you have an hour before we leave whether you're ready or not." Standing in front of her, Regina stares Zelena with narrowed eyes daring her disobey. Even Zelena can feel the intense anger rolling off in waves from her, she reluctantly hands it over to Regina. 

"Don't think we are done with this discussion." Informs her before turning to lock eyes with Emma's for a second before averting her eyes. 

Regina eyes Robin "We can talk later. Now could you get Roland, so we can leave. You want to come back to Storybrooke, right??" Regina asks him in a neutral tone to which he nods his head but cuts him off when he opens his mouth. 

"I was not asking your opinion, Robin. And " stepping into his personal space she states in low dangerous voice " Don't try to man handle me again. Ever." 

she turns on her heels after Robin slowly nods with his jaw clenched. 

Regina leaves the apartment without looking at Emma who deflates when she crosses her slamming the door shut on her way. 

Zelena turns her eyes to Emma from the front door "I still don't believe that baby is mine." Emma grumbles clenching her teeth. 

Zelena regards Emma quitely "Iam not lying and I know you are not a sorceress yet but that night you didn't feel your magic close to surface atleast once?"Zelena asks her seriously, there is a slight crack in her mask which shows fear in her eyes. "Think hard, little charming." With a smirk she saunters away.

Completely ignoring Robin who was staring at them throughout the conversation. 

Robin faces Emma to give her a angry shake of head "I thought the savior was above having unsolicit affair." Robin says glaring at her. 

Emma turns to him, gives him narrowed eyed glare " It was not an affair, it was a one night stand. Again, Iam not the cheating type here, Hood!" She states firmly, lifting her chin when he steps forward but Lily steps between them. 

"okaaay! Stop! both of you! Take chill pill."shakes her head when he gives her a constipated face "just go do what your 'sóulmate' said to you." Robin just clench his teeth before leavinģ. 

Turning to Emma, "And you!!! stop before you hit one of them or puke." Pushes her shoulder lightly, she says "Just go somewhere, take a little time and Freak out all you want. I have a feeling you wont get time for iț in the future." Lily states seriously. "I"ll be here." 

Emma knows Lily is not talking about checking Robin and Zelena, thanks her with nod reaching the door. But Lily stops her and comes outside with her. 

"And I want details about that eventful night and why I find that character 'Lisa' looks quite similiar to certain Queen we know." Lily informs her with a mischievous glint in her eyes that makes Emma widen her eyes then smooth her features. 

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Emma answers with a nonchalant shrug walking fast to the elevator hearing Lily's skeptical "Huh-Huh" reply behind close elevator doors. 

"I have a feeling someone's going to get punched!" Lily mutters to herself with a shake of her head walk back to hunt some snacks for herself on the road trip. 

TBC... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Iam going to take season 4 canon storylines and add some twists so its more fun. I will always call Robin some name every chapter he is. Maybe I should add tag 'Robin bashing'.! ;-) ●


	4. Arguments and impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Fumes. Emma Freaks. An argument that causes heavy impact.Roland is Cute. Lily priorities food. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●Sorry for the delay I lost all of my saved chapters by a small mistake cause of Ma's mistake. I wrote it all again. Long chapter. Forgive mistakes. ●

Regina stands in the park where children are playing with a baseball laughing and screaming. While adults sits on the bench park enjoying the lively atmosphere. But it doesn't calm Regina, who is feels like fire crawling under her skin gazing at the small lake in the park. 

She was in a angry haze after walking out of that apartment where her sister was standing there smug like she won everything. *Zelena* Regina fumes to herself, *I woud've choked her neck with my bare hands if I stood there any longer.* 

Well, she can't choke Zelena because of the unborn child. Cursing fates game, Regina grinds her teeth. Her sister's triumphant face flashes before her closed eyes. 

Zelena is carrying Savior's child, Absurd..! She is obviously lying to save her skin. She looks down at the ring in her right hand and thinks about any magic spell or curse ťhat can conceive a child, any incident she ever heard before, nothing useful comes to her mind. 

Regina shoves the ring inside her coat pocket after remembering the look on Emma's face after Zelena appeared in her disuise as 'Lisa' , who is her Emma's lover apparently. 

Regina feels the same uncomfortable burn on her chest when Zelena said she is with Emma's child. Its making her sick with anger and the odd prickle in her eyes is unnecessary when she thinks about Emma and Zelena together. 

'why am I crying' she thinks blinking her eyes rapidly, shakes her head 'its probably in relief that my soul mate is not Father of that child' Regina says to herself unconvincingly. 

She doesn't know why it hurts her, more than she would care to admit, when she did easily move to resigned anger and accept Robin was the father of her sister's unborn child. Or more like don't want to know, probably. 

He still could be the father if, no, when its proved Zelena was lying. She remembers seeing fear in Zelena's eyes about the unknown, for herself or the unborn child, she doesn't know about that. But knows that she used dangerous magic in some way if Regina believed her. 

And Zelena used Emma in that scheme which the blonde was very happy to get along with. Regina grips her hands in a tight fists, Zelena's ring bites into her palm in the pressure. Again, she feels the odd burning in her eyes and chest. 

' I should stop thinking about Emma so she can stop this uncomfortable feeling.' Anything to get the Mayor's mind off her sheriff. 

Regina looks at the way sun reflects over the lake and people chatting away while children play nearby. 

She hopes Henry is alright and worries how this is going to affect him. Regina rubs her palm on her forehead with a huff. 

Her mind scatters for things to latch on ,after few minutes, to avoid thinking about Emma. 

This only leads her to Robin and his behavior towards Zelena after her 'news of the year.' She feels conflicted when she remembers his anger and pleading to her sister about the baby. There are lot of questions and doubts colliding in her mind now because of his reactions to the baby's parentage and especially how Robin treated her, cutting her off forcefully. 

It was for the best that she can't use magic outside storybrooke or Robin would have broken bones to nurse when he laid his hand on her to stop her. *How dare he?? Who does he think he is???* Regina seethes all her efforts to stay calm fail when she remembers how Robin literally forced her back in a conversation and he spoke for her. 

She was silent at the time because that act gave her unpleasant reminder of a past in different realm. 

One of the most vulnerable moments in early life, that she rather forget. But Robin's action took her back to a dark time in her life. When King Leopold would silence her during a conversation with other Royals and the guests by holding her in his tight painful grip. 

He continues to talk while she sits there still because she was not good enough for him in anything more than being his child's mother and a ideal wife to warm his bed. 

She was able to get out that darkness while standing in the apartment Because Emma's presence helped her. 

Now she feels more angry thinking about the same actions of the King and Robin. *No..! I can't compare them together because of one incident, he is my soulmate* Regina reminds herself firmly. 

* yes dear, the soulmate who started to renew his family eagerly while you were wasting away like a love sick teenger.* Her mother's voice taunts her *and from his reactions I'd say maybe the family he still wants.* 

Regina tries very hard to ignore the voice in her head but she couldn't help but agree that thare some truth in those words. 

They definitely have some serious talk to know what we want and how he shouldn't treat her like he owns her or have some rights to her. 

Because next time he will face the Evil Queen in all her glory to fireball his ass. 

Robin's action reminds her of the savior, where Emma sometimes behaved the same way but with Emma, the mayor didn't feel the same. Because she never did that to control or humiliate Regina, only passion behind her action. 

Even at the hospital closet while Henry was serious Emma was angry at her and every time after that to help her. And no matter the time her grip on Regina was always strong and gentle , powerful but protective too. 

Regina gently touch's the spot Emma mostly hold her, right upper arm, unaware of the fond smile on her lips. 

The brunette growls internally when she realizes her thoughts are back to Emma swan. She is not ready to handle these different emotions running through her. 

That is one of the reason she avoided speaking or looking in Emma's direction because she didn't know what her reaction would have been. 

Regina leans against a big tree nearby when feels a presence on right side and she turns to come face to face with person on her mind. 

~`~°~`~ 

Emma sags against the alleyway wall after escaping Lily's unnecessary insightful questions which she is not ready think about, yet. Cursing the fact that Lily and Neal can always see through her even after years. 

she doesn't know what she is feeling about the new problem Zelena bringing in her life. She can't possibly be the other parent of the baby, can she?.. 

She knew something felt weird that night but she didn't give it much that time. Nobody said something like this could happen even Zelena and Regina seems unsure about it. But zelena was not lying when she said the baby was mine. 

Maybe there was a mishap Zelena probably doesn't know herself, Emma definitely hopes so. 

*That is one of the craziest thing she heard since she first came to Storybrooke.. * Emma mentally assures herself. *The savior knocked up the wicked witch in a one-night stand.* She snorts lightly a weak smile on her face. 

Her smile fades completely when she thinks what happens when the baby is truly hers and she starts to pace alleyway with new thoughts running her head. 

When the fact there is a reality of that situation settles on her, she begins to panic. 

*God! What the fuck am I gonna do if that was my baby really. How will my parents take it, we already have enough problems between us as it is.* Emma thinks to herself becoming more frantic in her pacing. And how Henry would take all of this, he will be confused as hell and Killian..., shit !!! 

Emma stops her pacing to lean her back on the wall slowly slides down feeling sick, the type sick you get when you have a terrible hungover, breathing fast and short. 

*Killian, how am I gonna explain this to him... and the baby, can I handle the responsibility of the baby or do I even want a baby in my life right now.* Maybe she can run from all these crap but first time In her life she doesn't want to run from her home. 

Emma groans loudly closes her eyes and is assualted with faces of her parents, Henry, Killian, Zelena with slight fear in her eyes despite her smug smirk and Regina who looked at her with pain when she confirmed that slept with her sister. 

Emma feels bile rising in her throat at the frantic thoughts and faces on her forefront mind and she tries to bite it down while her breaths are shallow and fast. 

With her eyes closed she vaguely hears sounds around her, upon looking through bleary eyes she sees that everything's shaking in the alley. She tries to calm hersełf throgh deep breaths. 

Emma rubs her sweaty palms on her knees shakes her hair out of her face. Furrows brow a little before she takes a deep breath. 

*Okay! Fuck! STOP! !!!* She demands to herself internally shoving down panic all the way down deep. Emma scrubs her face roughly, wiping her eyes in her t-shirt sleeves and tries to concentrate on her breathing. 

The blonde stands up after her breathing is back to normal in few mins, she moves away from the wall. 

*Thîs is bullshit, swan. You don't know what the fuck is gonna happen. So, stop panicking about something that is not under your control cause that's not helping anyone.* she gives herself a pep talk, as good as she can. 

The blonde walks out of the alleyway that is in disarray now and she moves onto the busy street shoving her hands into her jacket. 

Most important reason she doesn't process things too soon is because of this. And all her issues piled up for last the last 3mnths came crashing onto her now. She doesn't know if this the last of it too. 

Emma walks quietly and spots a deli around the corner but she forgoes comfort food even if she didn't eat anything all day. She didn't want to risk losing it at another panic. She turns away to continue her walk in the surrounding neighborhood. 

After few mins, she arrives to a small local park with a beautiful lake where there are quite few people are miling around while the children play without a care. 

Emma throws herself on a empty park bench, leans her head oņ the bench and spreads her arms over it while she closes her eyes to relax a little more. Her walk has helped her to cool a bit and she wants keep it as long as she can. The blonde cóncentrates on thé buzzing noise around her, nothing particular so she can block any thoughts. 

It works wonderfully just like when she used after her morning run and lounging in park for years, no matter which place she is. She slowly opens her eyes still hearing a static in her head that calms her. 

Emma streches while musing Internally how she didn't have time to that since the second curse on Storybrooke. She promises to start her morning routine again soon so she is not stressed so much. 

Her musing cut short by the ring of her phone, She groans tiredly when Snow's id pops on the screen and she ignores the call without hesitation. Not exactly in mood to handle Snow's interrogation or insincere apologies. 

Emma sees 3missed calls from her parents in the past 2hrs but doesn't respond. Because she's still angry with them and right now she is not jumping around in joy exactly. A beep noise again interrupts her self analogy for a new txt msg from lily. 

★Lily: 《 Hey , Swan! Dn't frgt to get sme snacks for the road trip when U cme back ň thr's a cute boy hre. I seriously thnk the redhead is gonna go all psycho on the Robin guy any moment. And Your Queen is also not back, yet. ;-) 》 

Emma grins at the mention of snacks and the cute kid Roland but it soon vanishes at the end of the msg. She sends her reply with a annoyed huff.. 

☆Emma:《 kay! I'll get it. I hve 2 mke a call so hang in thr 4 a while. And she is Not. My. Queen, :-× 》

she barely has to wait for 10secs before Lily s reply. 

★Lily: 《 HUH-HUH ! ! ! I Believe you, Ems. (^_^) C U Soon. 》

Emma shakes her head with narrowed eyes and small twist of her lips at the msg. She decides to call David to talk considering him lesser of the two devils. 

David answers on the ťhird ring she tells him they found Lily, Zelena and the Hood family and they will be departing in an hour. She keeps it short avoiding his questions. 

She asks about Henry who is busy with her baby bro and makes David promise to keep Henry safe and tells him to inform Maleficent too. Emma soon disconnects the call with an curt 'Okay'. 

The blonde returns her phone to her inner jacket pocket and stands up ready to move near the exit when she spots the familiar figure who is leaning on a tree near the lake. Before her mind process her body is moving to the said spot without any caution. She is there all of ten seconds before Regina stiffens briefly then turns to face her sensing her presence. 

~`~°~`~ 

Regina turns to Emma before donning her mayoral mask shares a intense stare with Emma who breaks the silence between them. 

"Hey!" Is all Emma says, which reminds Regina the same greeting from their time in Neverland when responds with a "Hey" of her own. 

" I was just about to call you when I saw you here, crazy, huh?" She gives a awkward smile and a shrug. 

Regina levels her a blank look and replies in a even tone " Yes! Crazy, Ms. Swan." Emma ignores her suspicious tone not taking the bait. 

" Lily just texted me they are all packed and ready to go. They are waiting for us to arrive." Emma instead says when Regina still remains silent, " we should probably go before something happens." She is probably only half joking. 

Regina face is still as stone when replies in a biting tone that ruffles the savior a little, " Well! We wouldn't have to worry about that if you stayed there instead of following me and suddenly trustiņg Lily not to run again." 

" I wasn't following you and I just want some peace from everything going on, plus now Zelena is also messing with my head." Emma gestures her hand to her head, " And it's a chance for Lily to make me trust her." She finishes with a small huff. 

"Because I know I can find her again if she runs." The blonde adds with a little smirk on her pink lips. " and there is only few people I trust, Regina." 

Regina looks away briefly from the cocky green eyes imploring her meaningfully and feels warmth at the blonde's words. Then berates herself for falling in the `Swan' s Charm`, she tries to reign her emotions. 

She swiftly changes the topic, " Did you call the two idiots? I left my phone in your death trap. How is Henry??" her voice is less harsh than before. 

Emma answers with a small frown "yeah! I let them we'll be leaving here in a hour and Henry is safe with Snow and baby bro at the loft." She shoves her in her jacket, "They don't know about anything happened here with Zelena." 

When Regina raises her eyebrow at her "I didn't want to say anything before we know what is true." Emma answers her silent question then nibbles her pink bottom lip, her gaze on at the lake. 

There's a blissful silence that Regina tries to use in calming her previous anger but the Sheriff's next question ruins it. 

"Do you think what Zelena says can be true, that maybe the baby is mine. .?" Emma asks fidgeting a little. 

The brunette clenches her jaw her ire rising once again "I dont exactly carry all the answers tô your questions with me, Ms. Swan. We may fiņd them when we talk to Zelena and know about the magic she used while you both...." Regina trails off in a tight voice. 

"Theņ search it in my books because Rumple is clearly not an option." Emma cocks her head in silent agreement to Regina' words. 

" I don't remember much only vaguely but at the end of the night, I felt very tired and weak..." Emma tries to explain the feeling but Regina cuts her off with a angry snort. 

"Please! spare me the details of your trysts and your apparent lack of stamina,." Regina sneers with disdain. 

" I know my limits and that night I felt drained which was weird just like something Zelena said to me earlier and keep your sass down, Iam not in the mood for it." Emma Warns in a low voice before adding under her breath. "And please, I'll show you lack of stamina, my ass!" 

Regina narrows eyes at her "If you had kept your pants on we wouldn't be in this situation. You are always creating problems." And steps closer to her. 

"Who I sleep with is none of your concern, Regina because you're neither my wife nor girlfriend. So, back off." Warns Emma matching her step. Regina presses on despite the heat on her neck at her remark. 

"It's my concern if your vile actions can hurt Henry!" The mayor states firmly, Emma nods her head slowly. 

"Just like when Henřy was hurt that you ignored him because you were busy running around to get your ex boyfriend's attention." Emma reminds her with a sarcastic smirk. "From what I see, if it's as Zelena says then you get your happy ending without a hitch." Looking at Regina directly who shakes in her rage but her insides churn at the thought of carelessly hurting her son. 

"He is my soulmate and we'll see how your infidelity works for you with captain guyliner, your true love." Regina says with a cruel smirk. 

" Its not 'infidelity' when we weren't even dating at that time. You know nothing about the nature of our relationship" Emma states firmly locking her green eyes with fierce brown eyes, "and I don't obsess myself with soulmate and true love, crap and hurt people for that." 

Regina deflates slightly at the savior's words about hurting others and notes how close they are, almost flush against each other. Regina clears her throat steps back little while Emma paces few steps away from her. 

Emma sighs exasperatedly "This is not helping Regina, you know we are best together, as a team" she adds the last part at Regina's look, before taking a deep breath with her hand over her eyes. 

Regina startles when something hits her leg, looks at the ball near her feet and glances at the 2 cute boys pleading her with their eyes. Emma gives them a smile who returns it with a wave. Regina bends down to take the ball with a roll of her eyes when three set of puppy eyes, one identical to Henry, plead with her. 

" Can you imagine the lines ' Emma swan, the Savior knocked up the Wicked Witch of West in a one-stand in the Storybrooke' Mirrors' " Emma grins at the brunette who glares at her scathingly before she straightens with the ball in her right hand. 

Emma raises her eyebrows with a shake of her head, " you have to let the anger out, Regina its killing your sense of humor" when Regina just rolls her eyes, Emma adds playfully " Atleast your Sister was type to have wild fun in everything." 

Regina narrows her eyes menacingly at Emma, furious at the remark about Zelena and finally loses her control on her rage.

Next thing Emma knows there is a forceful impact on her torso and a searing hot pain in her stomach that makes her double over with her hands on it. 

The ball rolls away from her and Regina walks over to pick it up with Wicked smile before throwing it to the boys. "Oops! Sorry I missed .. Bye!!" 

The stunned boys runs away with a glance over the hunched leather form after a quick wave to the powerful lady. 

Regina turns around at the pained groan behind her where Emma gives a angry look still bend over, " What. The .Hell Regina. ?" Emma growls angrily standing straight with a grimace. 

The mayor gives a innocent look that doesn't match the evil smirk on her lips, " What?? I missed!! and like you said it helps to let anger out. It was just like throwing a fire ball." Emma gives her a incredulous look with her hand on her stomach. 

Regina gives her a small grin "we should leave, Emma. They will be waiting for us." Before marching her way towards the exit while biting down a evil laugh at Emma's growl at her back. 

~`~°~`~ 

" Hey! How's your stomach ?" Lily asks while placing the junk fooď she brought in the bug before standing next to Emma at driver side door. 

" Bruised !" Emma deadpans "that's why I asked to get some ice!" Narrows her eyes at Lily's sheepish gaze. 

" There was only cheap food and no ice. You know road side stores sucks that's why I asked you to get some!" Lily accuses her. 

"Yeah ! Forgive me for not getting you junk food with a ball shaped bruise on my stomach. " Emma grunts sarcastically. 

Lily nods her head "The Queen has a temper" Emma snorts "tell me about it." They are silent for a while before Regina crosses them with Roland by her side. She shoves something hard and cool at her. That Emma places it on her stomach returns the shy smile Roland gives her. 

Lily raises her eyebrows at the Queen's action but Emma only offers a shrug hiding anything else. Before Lily can open heŕ mouth a voice stops her. 

"Ms. Page if you can get in your seat we can get to leave soon!. You too! Ms. Swan" Regina nearly sing-songs at the last words. They both gét in without much fuss. 

"Our next stop is Storybrooke." Emma mutters quietly winking at Roland, earning a cute smile from the boy perched on his father's lap and glancing at the silent Zelena. Emma starts the car and getting back on the highway road. 

She misses thé small smile on Regina's face at the exchange between the boy and the savior. 

¤~¤~¤~¤ 

TBC... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● next will be Zelena's pov. Comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. One more chapter then things get heated on Storybrooke●


	5. That Night! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena's plan for that Night. The Mystery figure comes face to face with Zelena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● There is a mention and details of smut between Robin and Zelena. Nothing explicit. Summary says it all and I hope you guys enjoy it. ●

 ♣ **Merry Men Camp, Storybrooke** **♣**

**_2 months 1 week ago_ **

 

Mariän moves away from the group not wanting to spend more time with the forest  dwellers than it's necessary. She ļooks down at the small hand holding her own, the boy, Roland gives her a happy smile. He had been attached to her since the night he met her in the diner. 

Marian returns his smile quietly before crouching to his level "Darling ! Will you be a good boy for the Merry men for a night!? Mama and papa will come back to gét my baby boy in the morning!!" she says sweetly but Roland scrunches his nose at her sadly.

"Why can't I stay with you Mama? I don't want you to go away from me again, Mama!!" He hugs her, squeezing her neck tightly. His quite sniffs makes Marian's insides churn guiltly but she pushes it down vehemently. 

"I am not going anywhere from my baby boy again." Marian coaxes his little hands from her neck into her bigger ones, _'Oh dear those doey eyes'_ , gives him a cheerful smile. "I thought you woułd love to be with merry men tonight and Little john said he missed his  favourite little fellow, didn't you miss them?" 

Roland gives her a reluctant nod digging his right foot on the ground "Yes ..Mama.." he mumbles hesitantly. 

Maŕian lifts his chin with her fingertips "How about you spend tonight with the Merry men and tomorrow we both go out with your Papa to check out the town. I can also know more about your favourite treat... what is that you called??"

She pretends to think for a moment, "Huh! Ice cream. And together we can have so much fun all day.!!" She declares catching the way his eyes light up at that, she scratches his nose playfully making the boy giggle and squirm lightly. 

"Okay! Mama!! I Love you!" He kisses her cheek before running to the group of men with a wave, catching her off guard by the action though its not the first time it happened. Zelena turns to walk away from the Merry men camp silently. 

 It's been weeks since she started living as Maid Marian. It was so satisfying to watch her little Sister face crumble with devastation when Roland and Robin came running to her.

The display outside the diner when the Savior ran after Regina, followed by Robin while Zelena as Marian contińued to called Regina monster. Sadly for her little sis, there was no one to stop her tirade against the Evil Queen, even her soulmate was mute.

 And it was the same when snow monster attacked the camp and her, while the Savior again ran after her. Those two are peculiar always running around eveywhere.

After the removal of her pendant, she doesn't have complete active magic on her fingertips anymore as she used to. The redhead can only use them with simple spells and enchantments. Zelena's magic is kind of dormant inside her and she couldn't find a way to revive it back to its old powerful self, instead of simmering lightly inside her.

 It was making her happy to watch Regina pine after her happy ending while pushing the people around her, including her son. And all that time her soulmate was trying to rebuild his family, for which he comes to his wife Marian. 

Robin had wanted them to reconnect  romantically, so he was initiating languid kisses often and roaming hands that soon gets things heated but 'Marian' always pulled away before things escalated with excuses about no privacy in the camp or other.

It worked for a while until two days before Robin left Roland with his forest men and took some private time with her where he professed his love for his Wife Marion.

He talked about how he couldn't wait to be with her anymore and he chose her. So, Zelena  slept with him that night in case he start more romantic or sappy -she knows it's a word used in this world- lines to get her in bed.

It's not like Zelena wasn't interested in sex, it's that she just wasn't interested in Robin. He was not a poor lover, she had two good orgasms as Robin thrust inside her leisurely for nearly half an hour. His eager grunts echoing constantly than her quiet moans before he came inside her groaning loudly.

He then kissed her once before cuddling with her to sleep and the same happened in the next morning. It was sweet but so not what she was  expecting. 

'Zelena did found something useful in her endeavor with Robin. She had learned that Rumple and Belle are staying in his cabin for their honeymoon. The theif had warned his men not to go near Rumple's cabin, not wanting to anger the Dark one, as he personally knows his wrath at the tresspassers.

Rumple being with his wife in the forest, away from the town and his shop, gave her a perfect idea.

She remembered about a powerful spell Rumple mentioned to Zelena wheń he was teaching her briefly. It was a spell that can increase power and magic of a witch who is either weak or preparing for a Witch fight. 

And she had enough opportunity to plan to steal the spell from his shop which she was sucessful despite the little difficulties in finding a loop hole in his barrier spell.  

Zelena entered the cabin, where Robin was sleeping soundly, courtesy of the sleeping spell in his drink. She gave him that before she went to drop Roland wîth that bunch of forest men for their private time.

She picks up the satchel from under the cot, she checks to make sure that her spell scroll, enchanted ring and her outfit for tonight are safe one more time.

She sneeks away easily from the Merry men camp knowing the men will not disturb their date and she is safe with her alibi in place. Zelena donned her new identity in the cover of darkness before moving into the town as Lisa. 

 

_♧Storybrooke Forest♧_

_Hours later,_

 

 Lisa walks deep into the woods nearing the spot she hid her satchel. She gets out of her dress she spend her night in and changes into the typical outfit of 'Marian', a long brown dress and a cream color shawl.

Once fully dressed, which took some time due to her heavy limbs and slightly sluggish movements from the night's  activities.  

Lisa removes her Enchanted ring revealing  Zelena's own form and she places that ring in her satchel. After looking around once to make sure she is alone, Zelena performes the glamour spell.

Zelena smiles widely after changing into Marion, when she feels new magic thrumming inside her veins. She looks at the sparkling blue lines running through her hands and feels it all over her body as The Savior's mägic move within her.

Her night couldn't have gone better than this. When she reached the bar Rabbit hole it was with a plan originally to test her spell on a unsuspecting victim and also to spend some time away from the Forest men for a while. She was pleasantly surprised by the figure on the bar and decided that Savior is better target.

The spell can be quite dangerous to a weak person as it drains the life energy from the source but not completely.  So, when Zelena does use Emma swan for it, the level of energy she can drain from a strong being like the savior excites her.

With the blonde's magic still raw and untamed, it has more than enough to be taken abundantly from her. And the fact Emma was not much trained in magic was an added advantage for Zelena.

Zelena (or Lisa) quietly follows Emma into a room in the Bed & Breakfast Inn that seems secluded from rest of the rooms. She feels she may have hit a jackpot tonight as opposed to her original plan to seduce a strong peasant for it.

Zelena smirks wickedly happy that her ingenious plan hád been quite sucessful. And with the added bonus of Savior's light mägic. She starts walking towards the Merry men camp silently basking in her success tonight. 

And it definitely didn't hurt that the Savior was very enthusiastic and insatiable lover in bed.  Emma was not shy in her any of her approach all night and Zelena too enjoyed her night immensely, it's a win-win for her. 

The witch knows her magic suddenly won't gain its former glory aňd its a steady process. Even if she had drained a person each day it would have been more than a week to improve her sputtering magic.

But with Emma's light magic humming through her whole body actively, it will take only two night mark at most before she has fully activated magic at her fingertips again. Zelena don't have to worry about losing her magic like before, when she used to wear her pendant. 

Zelena vaguely hears Dark one's voice in her head as he cautioned her about the spell being used on other magic  practitioners. But she ignores it because she knows the reason he did not teach the spell. Rumple didn't want her to be more powerful than him or that she probably use it on him.

 

The witch stumbles slightly stepping on a large stone, curses inwardly  before she continues her trek again.  _'Why  couldn't her little sis have a Prince or at least a normal human being as her soulmate instead of that forest mongrel that lives in the woods,_ Zelena huffs exasperatedly.

  _'And for the life of her Zelena can't understand the appeal Regina sees in him. He is a good man but rather dull and quite simple! Maybe she fell for him because of his rather dashing pine scent & forest insects smell he carries with him.' _ Zelena snorts at that, şhe can see the dim light from the camp. 

The now dark-eyed woman exhales quietly rolling her eyes, **'The things I have to do in the name of my revenge.'**  She grumbles internally, already moving towards the camp but stills at the sudden shift in the air around her.

A eerie voice behind her breaks the tensed silence in the forest,  turning around  Zelena meets the piercing blue eyes with her oynx ones. 

"That was a brilliant trick,  I have always been impressed with your 'Wicked' mind!" The figure in the dark simpers sweetly, before she knows they are in front of Zelena who glares with narrowed eyes. "I wanted to see the results of it personally when I felt the large spike of magic within the town."

The New blonde woman hovers her hand over Zelena humming quietly ignoring the brown with questions & anger as her hand glows white, She flashes a sweet smile. "It's a old spell but with little twist on it. You drained a lot of life energy from Emma."

The blonde suddenly chokes Zelena with her magic when she opened her mouth to talk. "You could have killed her because of your cãreless action. She is my family and no one gets to harm them." She finishes coldly and she stops choking Zelena who coughs heavily giving her half-heated glare.  

"But its okay, this does change my plan in a good way because now I can use Emma's now imbalanced magic to get her closer to me." The blonde woman drawls quietly, "And I can't have Regina helping her with it. Its safe to send her running to her Forest lover and you're in the way for that"  She murmurs those to herself mostly, except the last part where She looks directly at Zelena with her infuriating smirk.

Zelena growls at her "Who the hell are you?" The woman smiles slowly at her defiant action of the witch in disguise before her.

"My name is Ingrid or better known as the Snow Queen. And darling, I have quite the plan for you. So, don't worry we will meet again but sadly you won't remember me." Ingrid moves closer to her in a flash before sending a burst of magic inside her head.

Ingrid snarls lowly "I hope you remembered one thing when you used that wretched spell. 'All Magic comes with a price'  especially Black Magic." 

When the last echo of those words fades,  Zelena feels her mind draw blank for a minute  before she shakes her head. She looks around  her confused as to why she suddenly stopped walking. But soon ignores it, moving towards the camp after hearing some sounds in that direction.

Zelena crosses her arms to wave off the sudden cold breeze past her before she enters the cabin where Robin is still sleeping, she smirks wickedly at the sucessful night she had, unaware of the cold blue eyes that followed her vanish before the breaking dawn. 

 

¤`~`¤`~`¤

 

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Next chapter the group arrives on Storybrooke and family reunions happens. Comments are appreciated. ●


	6. Reunion's and Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion and Research of our Heroes (Regina Emma). Unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●sorry for the delay. I was busy with festívals and another story. longest chapter so far.●

"Then we defeated Snow Queen, well, more like she sacrificed herself at the end and Elsa, Anna and her fiance went back to Arendelle." Emma says nonchalantly keeping her eyes on the road while Lily focus all her attention on her. "And soon after that came the 'Queens of Darkness' to town. Your Mom was former member of the gang lead by Rumplestilskin."

"wow, your are living every kid's fantasy, aren't you? Doing magic, fighting evil villains and singing 'Let it go' with your ice buddy Elsa." Lily teases her while Emma gives her a playful glare. "I guess Iam the next villian on the town for the Savior to fight, huh?"  

"Hey, you're not some villian, no one's gonna say otherwise to that and I am sure as hell not gonna fight with yoù like that. Even though I can whoop your ass with my bare hands in any fight." Emma states smugly, smirking at Lily's incredulous scoff.  "Plus I think my kid Henry is enjoying too much of this fairytale crap in his life already." Emma informs Lily who perks up at the mention of Henry.

"please, I can beat you in a fight anytime, blondie and tell me more about your kid?  I bet he is probably a mix of his parents, the Savior and the Queen?" Emma shakes her head with a small smile.

"Well! He is kinda stubborn and little hot headed getting into problems but mostly he is a good hearted kid that wants to help everyone. Regina did grėat job in raising him as a smart and well-mannered kid." Emma looks at Lily in the corner of her eye nervously. " you know i Iike to.. I can introduce you to him as my frie..mmm...huh!"

"Stop! Before you hurt yourself, Swan. I can't wait to meet the kid in person, if its not much of a hassle for you." Lily smiles timidly before It turns sly. "And I like to know more about your relationship with Regina."

Lily tries to get information on the subject Emma had been avoiding in the entire car ride. "Don't even deny it because there was this special smile on your face whenever Regina is mentioned."

"The fact is, I always try to be her friend but she hates me with passion and Regina only tolerates me for our son's sake.There was nothing between us more than that." Emma states evenly locking her jaw tightly before mutters quietly "and nothing ever will be."

"Her reaction and action regarding you says there maybe different kind of passion for you, Swan but whatever you say" Lily drops the subject with that comment noting Emma's tense posture. And she knows their bond is still too fragile for pushing on such things.

"Well! We are only few minutes away, are you excited to meet your mom Maleficent in tearful family reunion?" Emma asks in a mock cheerful voice. Lily glares at her for the mocking toňe.

"Iam excited, Ems but surely not as much as you considering how fun It'll be explain that Zelena is claiming you are the 'father' of her baby to your family and boyfriend." Lily smirks at Emma's pained groan. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Who the fuck knows?" Emma grumbles  annoyed by the reminder of the mess she is  currently in. "We are going to Regina's office so we(Regina mostly) can fiňd some answers in her books after Zelena about some spell she used. I don't know what the hell now this will bring but Iam mostly fearing Henry's reaction. " 

Lily gives heŕ small smile "don't worry Iam pretty sure the savior can handle this easily. And who knows maybe that Robin guy the father or it's you. Either way that's not in your hand anymore but what you are going do when you have the answer, that's your own decision."

Emma frowns at those words, starts mulling over the consequences if Zelena was not lying and Lily was lost in her own thoughts. 

"Do you think my Mom will like me or Love me?" Lily questions softly after few minutes, Emma startles a little at the abrupt question and laughs quietly. Shé locks eyes with Lily briefly who is glaring at her.

 

"Even before your mother was reincarnated from her death, the only thing on her mind was you, Lily. I don't know anything about Maleficent personally  but I know one thiņg for sure that she will always fight for you. You should give her a chance to prove it." Emma says quietly. Lily lets the words sink into her mind while gazing out the window. 

"Lily if I get through all this mess alive and probably sane, then maybe we can both have a beer and catch up on some things." Emma offers in a fake serious voice, only half-joking, staring straight  at the road ahead of her. 

"Of course, Swan" Lily accepts it after a pause with a smile on her face, hoping to mend her  friendship with Emma despite her anger towards Emma's parents. They share a small smile before Emma slows her car where a tall blonde woman stands few feet from them.

 

^`^~^`^

 

Emma watches glumly as thé Mills sisters go back forth for last 10 minutes taking barb at each other's lies and deceit, which could go on for hours or a day considering their track list on the subject.

Emma left after a small talk with Henry but she avoided Killian after a stiff(Emma) hug between them.. She didn't even talk to her parents after a brief eye contact with them both.

Regina,Emma and Zelena soon came to the Mayor's office where they started their 'research' based on the details Zelena gave  them. Unfortunately,  Robin returned 15mins later when he settled Roland with his Merry Men. 

Emma wants to interrupt them and bring them back to their problem but stops it when they are back tô their topic on their own.

Robin, who was burying his face on a book, looks up carefully. He was already verbally lashed/burnt by the Mills sister when he demanded them to stop arguing uselessy, stupid, who does that.  A brainless monkey, dumb monkey, wow! it feels good to call him names, Emma wonders on that possibly new stress relief.

"Tell me the truth instead of being vague than we can have something to go on other than magic babies and  symphon spell." Regina growls lowly at Zelena already impatient. "Atleast the type or oriğin of magic can be helpful for us"

Zelena gives her exasperated sigh, "I told you what I know already, I even showed the spell  and I got that from Rumplestilskin,  what else do you want from me? Go and talk with him! Not happening!."

Regina narrows her eyes at her "I know you are hiding something! And we already know you are the reason Emma lost čontrol on her magic when Ingrid provoked her." Zelena glares at  Regina moving slowly while talking calmly. 

"You know Iam saying the truth about what I know but if only you can just admit you don't  have the answers instead of blaming me! Even if that's all you've done your whole life,  blaming  others." Zelena finishes with a mock sympathetic smile at Regina who glares angrily before raising her hand as if to fireball her but Emma stands between them with her hands up and slightly wide eyes.

"Woah! Hold you horses! Regina calm down!.. and Zelena, stop antagonizing her! It's not good for you!" Emma warns pointing her finger over at Zelena's new leather cuff/bracelet.

Zelena eyes narrow at Emma first and then at now smirking Regina who was the main reason Zelena had to wear that magic blocking stupid cuff.

"I think this was your way of ensuring I won't throw you over another building, little sis!" she gloats over their first magial fight they had which she won ...technically..!

"Please, I can burn you where you stand even without that cuff on." Regina threatens her sister with a small sneer on her lips who opens her mouth to retaliate but Emma cuts her off.

"Guys! No one is roasting anyone and can we concentrate on the matter here!" Emma states firmly looking at them seriously. 

Regina mumbles suddenly "It's Ladies, Emma"

Zelena agrees "We are not guýs, Swan."  Getting a nod of support from Regina then they glare accusingly at each other at their  exchange. 

Emma watches them both quietly "of course, sassing me is something they can agree each other." Mutters under her breath before huffing loudly with a shake of her head. "Again It's still not the most important matter we have.!"

"Which is?" Zelena drawls lightly to annoy on purpose making Emma roll her eyes heavily while Regina purses her lips.

"The baby, you moron, which you are saying was Emma's.. " The Mayor tells her annoyed, not liking that her sister bantering with Emma. 

Zelena narrows her eyes at Regina while Emma bites her lip at the comment.

"Which is absurd, how can you be sure the baby's her's and mine.?" Robin asks nodding towards Emma, inserting himself into the  conversation, unnecessarily, if you ask Emma. 

"When we had sex, well! Emma and Lisa, had sex two months ago. She..." Zelena was cut off , again, by Robin.

"So What? I know we were intimate at that time too, how can you know it's The Śheriff's not Mine, even with all the Magic.?" Robin questions Zelena animatedly gesturing betweeń them and Emma with his hands. 

But he misses the brown eyes narrowing at his words as She tries calculate the time frame he mentioned in her head.

"While It's true, We were 'intimate' at that time and I was with Emma three days later then next day before even Ingrid freezed me I felt her magic and I can still feel it within." Zelena explains to them who feels different emotions to her new information. "And if I can explain this myself, I wouldn't be here with the likes of you."

Robin is still suspicious, he never trusted magic and magic folks as a Man he trusted himsełf more.  Even though he gets their help sometimes and uses a magic bow.

Regina has different emotions about the fact Robin slept with Marian/Zelena already before he even crossed the townline. And the matter of Emma's magic, that Zelena feels within her apparently, makes her snarl internally. 

Emma feels a mix of dread and pride, even little weird. Its powerful enough that Zelena can still feel her magic, after more than 2mnths they had sex. But she leans towards dread when she spots the murderous look Regina gives as a smile curled at her lips, involuntarily..

"Well! That's what we are trying to find so let's get to it." Emma says calmly diffuse the damn tension before anything happens they hear a knock and Robin goes to answer it when the Women look at him unblinkingly.

But before hepens the door, there's a cloud of grey violet smoke forming inside the office, close to the Women standing near Regina's desk who stands alert at the intrusion.

A voice stops them all when the smoke is half dissipated "Wow That's cool!" Which Emma recognizes as Lily before the smoke clears, revealing Maleficent and Lily.

Regina glares, irritated "why can't you wait  after knocking before you go poofing around places?"  While Maleficent looks at her strangely, raising her left eyebrow. 

"Poof?!!" Maleficent deadpans Incredulously, making Regina purse her lips hard and glare at Emma accusingly who shrugs and turns to Lily  quickly. "Looks like you're the one learning new things from the Savior"  The hint of teasing in older blonde's voice makes Regina to try control her temper.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Regina asks in a neutral tone but Lily answers for her mother.

"I asked her a favor for me and she said okay" Lily says simply.

"Didn't you guys have things to talk about? And What favour?" Emma asks Lily softy.

"We will but I wanted to find the baby mystery just as like you guys and she agreed to help." Lily tells Emma shrugging casually when the blonde smiles at her.

"It's not a favour, Lilith. And I am also curious about what she said to me! So can you give me the details, every single one" she directs the last part at Zelena who only stares at her. So Mal adds more.

"Its either me or Rumplestilskin. So, you know Iam the good deal you got." Zelena nods after  another stare down. Regina, Zelena and  Maleficent moves to settle while Emma and Lily follows suit.

 

^`^~^`^

 

Maleficent studies the spell repeatedly before passing it to Regina who is seated in her office chair.

"That's the spell you used!  Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? Did you even study about It before using?" Maleficent questions seriously to Zelena who remains silent while others listen quietly. "It's a miracle she is alive or sane. She should be dead actually." Her words mäkes Emma raise an eyebrow. 

"Should be? What did she do exactly?" the younger blonde asks curiously siting on the chair she dragged to the Mayor's desk. 

"This spell is modified from a ancient spell, that fuels a Witch's power from other living beings, Its humans often." Maleficent looks at Emma closely "Dead or atleast in a coma if you survived that's safe option than living after it." Maleficent words piquing their curiosity more. "Its Black Magic, Regina. The spell origin she used its Black Magic."

Regina feels her heart racing wildly at that, turns to Zelena angrily "What the hell did you do?" Growling lowly she fists her hands.

"I didn't know about that and I didñ't do  anything you wouldn't have done."  Zelena says evenly. Regina growls again but turns to her right when Emma touch's her right arm.

"Regina, calm down, we have to know  everything. Let Maleficent explain to us, okay?" Emma asks the Mayor softly who nods with a glare, rubbing her arm lightly when Emma removes her hand. The action catches other's eyes including Robin who moves closer to them.

"Yes, I didn't talk to my daughter properly so I can help with this so you have to stop interupting me." Mal tells them lowly getting nods from everyone.

"Black Magic or dark magic it's samé to what you guys use as well, right? How is it different?"  Lily shrugs nonchalantly looking at her Mom expectantly.

 

"While sometimes Black Magic is also called Dark magic, they are not the same!" Regina nods when Mal says this. "We have natural magic, one that's a part of us like the air we breathe and we pay the price when we use it with small  energy!"  

"It's called dark because of it's sources, for  example anger and hate.. these emotions fuels dark magic in a Natural magical practitioners and it's the type of dark magic we used." Regina continues her voice In full Mayor mode and Emma speaks directly to her. 

"The people who can create magic naturally but with their dark emotions is dark magic user so they are different than Black magic users. Okay, then what's the black magic source!?" Emma is curious about the topic, tries to undèrstand it from Maleficent's answers.

"Black Magic is an ancient witch craft useđ by normal people(women mostly) who has less magical blood or none at all. So, they had hexes, curses and Spells for their uses. But even for that to wõrk they needed some magic within them, which got from converting life energy." Regina explains clearly to Emma "They had external sources and they need these to harm others mainly." "So they sacrificed animals and Humans alike for that purpose which is not our style." Maĺeficent inform the young blonde and brunette seriously.

"As they used external source as a fuel for magic, it left marks on their body externally." Mal adds lightly bemused by the rapt attention from Lilith and Emma.

"Ha! Explains the black teeth, long ugly nails" Emma says with a snap of her finger and Lily nods her head adding more to the list. "Dirty hair, long nose"

Emma continues excited by the company, "disfigured face with creepy voice. I really thought every witch looks like that but they covered it with magic, God! Imagine that!" Lily laughs at that, both turning to the three witches with a silly smile only to be met with hell burning stare from them that wipes their humour completely.

Regina raises her eyebrow with her arms crossed while Maleficent and Zelena narrows their eyes to slits. The most creepy thing is they concentrate mostly on Emma.

Emma coughs lightly while Lily looks away from them. "Kay! continue, please!"

"As I was saying about life sucking magical  practitions, its what they do to gain magic/power, stealing life energy from other living things to power themselves." The dragon says  condescendingly, not appreciating the duo's remark about witches appearance.Mostly at Emma.

"And if that's what Zelena used, isn't there many rituals crap they do usually for it? How the hell she did do without that?" Ēmma questions the dragon again who gestures to the scroll on the desk. Regina rolls her eyes at the ever eloquent Swan!

"Rumplestilskin! He tweaked that şpell so it doesn't have same physical effects and have any of those rituals." Maleficent intones quietly  staring at the scroll. "The spell needs a strong human and when they're intimate it helps the user to suck the energy from the victim" 

"If she is not dead then she is safe, right?" Now Zelena is the one with that question. 

"The original spell or the modified one, their victim always die or survive with negative energy with them!! The person lose their mind, spirit, body control as they go slowly insane and sick then will die eventually or become an empty shell." Maleficent finishes grimly, the truth behind those words makes Regina dizzy as she rubs her forehead. "The victims commits sucide in many cases I've known. That's how safe it is!"

There's nothing for minutes as they all digest these words and Regina bites her lip hard when let's out a big huff with a sheepish smile.

"Well! That explains a lot about that time my magic gone waywire and the panic but how did I survive.." Emma is cut off by Robin who was standing nearby listening to them.

"Can we talk about the baby and clear things instead of wasting time with unnecessary chat." Robin says with last bit of politeness he can muster, his patience running out soon.

"No one even noticed you there, tree hugger! And I don't know you enough let you decide what we talk about!!" Maleficent states coldly.

"Iam Robin Hood!" Robin tells her proudly. "Iam with Regina and it would be helpful if you can prove that baby is mine not Emma's"

"Mmmm! a bandit', explains the pinecone smell sticking to your body. So, that's your  happiness?" Maleficent turns to Regina with a raised eyebrow but backs off with a eye roll at Regina's warning glare.

"What we are discussing is quite important, Robin! It concerns about Emma's life." Regina enunciates her words as wants him to know about the importance of the matter. 

"Which is true but we are not here for that,  Regina." He reminds her, stressing his own words clearly which honestly makes her grind her teeth. But Emma intervenes quickly already tired.

"He is right. Its not the important matter here and We can discuss it later. Maleficent can tell us if Zelena's right or not! So we will talk about that." Emma states firmly looking only at the Dragon solely. Everyone agrees with her including Regina who remains silent as well, not missing Robin's satisfied smile.

"When Zelena used it to restart her magic the spell would've been perfect for the purpose with a ordinary person. But when she decided to use Emma instead she absorbed a lot of it." The older blonde explains "And it's dangerous to use this spell oñ other magic user because it  would  have negative impact on the caster."

Maleficent continues at the questions on their faces "you can't absorb other person's magic  its unnatural and an experienced practitioner can detect and stop it. But Emma was a novice in magic so it made things easy for Zelena."

"But she did it súcessfully, so does that mean they are compatible in magic?" Regina feels nausea at the question but she have to knowing she have to remained composed to find other possibilities. 

"No, they don't have compatible magic and its been centuries since a couple with compatible magic united. We will know such big events." Maleficent's explanation calming Emma and Regina slightly. "How did it then create a ... baby instead of killing me when I was idle for a long time!." Zelena sounds genuinely preplexed by this than anything.

"When you two had sex, the magic was voluntarily given but only temporarily so it should have left you when you used the life energy. Even though the magic would have killed yoy from inside but you couldn't do that because you were frozen." Mal answers making eye conact with Zelena  directly as she listens attentively. "The magic you absorbed was not harmful because of the host it came from. 

"Why is her magic is different if other's magic can harm that person? " Lily questions puzzled. 

"In the past whenever the spell was used on dark magic users who were new learners their magic would eat you from inside before they can use the life energy, even the light magic users are same." Maleficent looks at Emma very intensely that She shifts uncomfortably but holds the stare.

"It shows how wrong Zelena is because Emma's magic very well be the danger not the cause of the baby!" Robin chimes in breaking the intense stare between the blondes that was being scrutinized by the two brunette's, Lily and Regina. 

"That maybe true but Magic didn't çreate the baby it saved the baby." She ignores the puzzled looks waves her hand impatiently. "Like I said she absorbed Emma's life energy and magic during sex. Zelena was in a stasis state during ingrid's spell. Emma's magic protected the raw life energy that Zelena never used and you can guess what happened to that 'life energy'."  Maleficent concludes swiftly and awaits the questions, Regina is the first one to go.

After a few minutes, she clears her throat throwing an angry glare at her sister before glancing at Emma who swallows hard.

"Isn't ťhat impossible to create a life with magic?even light magic or fairies can't do that, Mal!" Regina states anxiously, the answers are overwhelming her but she wants to remain composed if there's other possibilities in case.

"The fairies are not all powerful, they are only pesky flies without their pixie dust. Regina, you are forgetting that Emma is the Savior with most powerful magic and its because of her nature to protect,  her magic is same. While nature of dark magic users is to destroy and light magic users will also do the same to their enemies but without extreme pain & gore." Maleficent shakes her head at the blonde silently biting her lip before looking at the faces around her. "That's where Emma is different she never intends to destroy them."

"But Is the bäby safe? Will The pregnancy be abnormal as well.?" Zelena asks in a hoarse voice as she nervously gestures towards her stomach.

"It's a good question but I don't have the answers now. As far I know it'll be unpredictable ,.... give me your hands for a minute." The dragon closes her eyes after accepting the reluctant hands within her own. Everyone watches them closely including Emma who has been stoic since Maleficent confirmed that Zelena is truly carrying her baby. 

Maleficent feels the green pulse of Zelena's energy field and another pulse a small one but strong one in a mix of green and light blue energy field with a white light surrounding it in thin layers of webs. She also notices the wavering brown energy pulsing all around the white and green frantically. 

"The baby is strong and safe but If there's any problems in the future we will find it then because it's unpredictable like I said." Maleficent stands after finishing her explanation. 

"How do you know this much about this spell if it's Rumple's?" Regina asks suspiciously while Lily and Emma stand up as well. Emma looks at the suddenly quite Zelena for a few seconds before turning away.

"I've seen these type of magic centuries ago and experienced some of it. And Its not the dark one's juşt because he changed few things from the original." Mal takes a step towards the door before the bandit's voice stops her.

"There is no way I can accept that baby is not in mine.! We were together at the same time she slept with Sheriff" Robin demands angrily  fisting his hands, after being neglected during  their discssion he felt more suspicious about  this. "you never gave me a answer, Maleficent."

Regina furrows her brows looking at Robin's erratic behaviour and seriously wonders if something wrong with him. It look like she have to intervene if the dragon decides to attacks him.

But the older blonde only smiles serenely, that scares Emma out of her stupor. The older blonde takes Robin's hands in hers and crushing It lightly.

"You know, Robin Hood I did see your energy with her but It's not strong. So, Iam giving 80% chance to Emma and you have 20%  chance to be the father of Zelena's baby." Maleficent informes letting his hands go. " Maybe your energy in her is a residual of your time spent together these past months.! Or that baby is yours! You have to wait till its birth if your lucky you will find it even before that.!" She says this looking at Zelena and others hear her words clearly.

"But I wouldn't bet on you, as there's only slight chance your sperm is powerful enough to defeat her magic." She purrs these words out õf the others earshot enjoying how is squirming. Before signals her daughter to follow her outside who obeys it quitely after sharing a glance with Emma. 

"Regina I wonder why he is so eager to be the father of that baby, trouble in paradise, little Queen." Leaving Regina with those mocking words and the new informations bouncing around her head  in the company of her Soulmate, her Sister and Hèr.. Emma.

 

¤~`¤~`¤ 

 

TBc... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●Next update is coming soon. Comments and KuDos are appreciated.-


	7. Conflicts of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a talk with a friend. Zelena taunts Regina. Regina and the Forester have a brief talk. Regina Is Forced to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ●

 

◀ ` _StoryBrooke Docks`_  ▶

 

The blue waves of the ocean were almost hyptonitising Emma to stay there forever to get lost in the sound and visual which would be awesome comparing to the cluster fuck her life had became. She is tired of her own whining 'why this all happens to me' because seriously its kind of becoming normal that this type of thing will happen to her. And its getting boring and it feels like self pîty.

Emma already freaked out once in New York about the same thing so this time She tries to stay in control. Thing is she doesn't know what she should do now that won't hurt anyone and most of all be the right thing to do. So, she came here to get some air.

After David called her to talk about the whole the author and Gold matter while she was standing in the thick silence in Regina's office, She left. It maybe looked like running out but she wanted some space and the call was good excuse. She did attend to the matter which was nothing more than her Parents excuse to talk with her as she was ignoring them.

Emma had left the station angrily with a last order to David to take Zelena in the custody and keep her safe. And she reminded him firmly that don't leave her alone like last time to celebrate something. 

Her words and tone were sharp enough that caused her parents to flinch but she cannot let the same thing happen to Zelena when she was alone in the station after Regina defeated her. She ignored Killian's calls to stop her when she left the station in a angry huff with a promise to talk later.

Emma wanted Zelena out of Regina's way as she was unsure what'll happen with them both if they start arguing when the blonde was not there.     

"Emma, what you are saying seems very complicated and there's no way that someone's not gonna get hurt at the end." Archie says coming out of his thoughts breaking the silence fallen between them.

When Archie was out on a walk with Pongo, he had came across the Sheriff who was visibly stressed and he offered to talķ with her as a friend. At first Emma declined but then she remembered how she cannot discuss this with anyone close to her.

So, Emma accepted it with little hesitation as She wanted someone without a biased perspective for her problem. Then the blonde told Archie exactly what's happening in small detail about the current scenario.

"I know, Archie but I just want to find a solution even though it's not working." Emma says quietly staring into the blue waves solemnly.  "I don't want Henry to get hurt because of me especially."

"Emma this is not something You planned so I think a smart boy like Henry would accept it. But I don't think you are talking about that." Archie says softly locking eyes with the Savior when she turns to him. "You are worrying about what will happen when you decide to help Zelena with the baby and what others will say!." 

His assessment makes Emma to shake her head while smiling softly that soon fades away. 

"This will create a lot of problems for me with my family. They won't be happy and definitely won't understand it,  including  Regina who will be more than angry at me." The blonde says seriously before changing her voice to a low rasp.

"And I don't think its good for me to want to do this either because Zelena used this spell knowing it could possibly kill me. She didn't give a fuck about me. Is it wrong of me to get angry at her?" Emma asks angrily while clenching her teeth.

Archie shakes his head in negative "No, Emma."

Emma starts to pace before him while biting her lips harshly. She gestures with her hands towards the town as she continues to talk.

"I don't even have to stay for the baby" 

"Of course you don't have to stay and no one will question it even if you do that." Archie answers her. 

"And Iam sure Robin will be there to take care of that baby as there's a chance it's his toò. He is a good guy, kind of!?" Emma guesses with her head cocked, Archie hums puzzeled by her words. "He is probably better choice than me as he knõws how to take care of a baby by his own experience than the fake memories Regina gave me." Emma says defeatedly, hanging her head at the image of a beautiful baby being raised by Robin and with Regina to help him in the forefront of her mind.

"Emma, you are wrong, don't even for a second think you are unfit for raising a baby. Robin and many others including Regina were not a expert on babies or children suddenly, they made a lot of  mistakes and they learned from it. " Archie explains clearly to the deflated blonde before him. "And we may not know whether If Robin is good for the baby or not but You will be something special for the baby. So, stop doubting yourself." Dr.Hopper states  firmly  looking at her green eyes steadily. 

Emma blinks at the stern edge to his voice,  his conviction helping her to ease little more. She flops beside him heavily, placing her hands on her knees and bending low.

"Regina will hate this so much, She will probably attack me with verbal lashes or a fireball!" This time, Emma states calmly as recalls the throw that hit her torso strongly earlier in New York. Archie nods with a sympathetic smile because that is very much a possibłity with Regina.

"Killian! God! I don't think it'll be pretty. He can be a little bitch sometimes  but  I think this time he will be hurt too.." Emma rubs her face harshly leaning her bãck against the bench.

"I don't even know what Zelena wants or if she is interested in the baby or anything.!" She adds to Archie with a huff before turning to the calm waves again.

"You have to make things clear beteween you both first before you start deciding anything more about your baby, that  Zelena is  carrying." Archie advices softly, looking at the Savior. "She is currently with your father, right,?! Don't wait for this, Emma." 

"I guess you are right, I have to talk with Zelena first then Henry! And I still have doubts if Iam right for the baby .. but I'll keep your words on mind." The Sheriff tells him while  standing up to leave but stops to listen to  Archie's words before moving away with a accepting nod.

"I hope you follow your heart, if you're too confused, Emma. We can say truthfully it never strayed us wrong. So, I trust you to Follow Your Heart!." Archie says firmly to the Savior before waving bye to her as she moves past him with a small nod.

 

_◆ Storybrooke Hospital ◆_

 

Regina turns to the room where Zelena currently staying and walk inside it. Zelena looks at her impassively as Regina gives her a cold stare. 

"Is this how you heroes look after a pregnant woman?, lock her in Psych ward. kind of rude!!!" Zelena simpers mockingly staring into the brown eyes before her.

"I will say this is exactly your place after everything you've done to others." The brunette retorts to her coolly.

"Is this about what I did with your Soulmate Robin, you are not too hurt by  that, are you? And the fact he continues to claim my baby as his own, that gotta hurt!" Zelena taunts with a smirk on her face. "How is your happy ending coming along, sis?"

Regina grits her teeth quietly, as she stares at the stupid mocking smirk on the witch's face. 

"It's very good so you don't have  to worry about it and he is only a part of my happy ending." Zelena narrows her eyes at her. "How could you take advantage someone like that !? "

"Please, you act liké you've never deceived someone for your own use before! Don't act all high on moral suddenly, Regina." Zelena scoffs at her.

"Is that how you justify your vile actions against Robin!" Her face is contorted in a skeptical frown, not really expecting a reply.

"Little sis, he wasn't all innocent in that 'vile actions' like you make it to be and he was the one who wanted to connect with his wife so badly." Zelena counters easily emphasizing on the words 'connect' and 'his wife'. 

"What about Emma then? And What you did to her? You could've killed her and there's a chance she is still suffering the effects of that spell and its all because of you!!" Regina seethes visibly thinking about how close to death Emma had come because of Zelena.

"I had no option than use that spell. I was not going to stay with that forest group and the tree hugger, so I can be his wife forever. Why do you think I let you find me so easily." Zelena retorts sharply "Emma was a opportunity I used for it and I didn't know the consequences or I planned it."

"Emma đid nothing to you but you used her just for you own greed." Regina growls at her angrily not even focused on the insults about Robin. "Well! You don't have to worry about it anymore because you're never going out of here." Regina says in low dangerous tone that is a perfect remainder of the Queen she used to be.

"And you did not destroy my relationship with Robin, do remember that.!" Her arrogant words only make Zelena smirk wickedly, that irkes Regina more.

  Zelena's smirk turns cold suddenly. She moves closer to the brunette who only narrows her eyes at the move. 

"I am happy that My baby is not Robin's you know, at least the baby will not be a swine..!  Won't be running around like Robin and leading on his own soulmate." Zelena laughs coldly at Regina's puzzled eyes.

"He never lead me on and he is too honorable to do something like that." The Mayor intones quietly. 

"Really, Just like that day in your vault when he declared his undying love for you! I could hear him. Both of you actually!" Regina frowns at her remembering Robin coming to her when she was finding ways bring his wife back in her vault.

"What he said to you that day was close to what he said to me before he slept with me. `I choose you` were his words exactly. The thing is atleast he did that in a proper way with Me after a dinner and in a 'bed',"  Zelena pouts at Regina with fake sympathy that doesn't match the glee in her eyes. 

Regina clenches her jaw knowing Zelena is trying to hurt her with her words but even though it kind of works, she doesn't show it openly as she maintains a stoic face. 

"And I think Snow's Prince told you something about 'Emma wanting to take me under the Sheriff's custody.!?" Zelena asks her question at last in the tense silence between them. "Maybe she wanted to talk about her baby."

Now its Regina's turn to laugh coldly at her "If that's your angle here then let me tell you this, Zelena. Its not going to work! No one Is going to help you aňd definitely not Emma who suffered directly at your hands." Regina informs her with a narrowed eyes.

"And about the baby, it'll never be yours, no matter that whether its Robin's or Emma's." Regina finishes coldly before leaving a angry Zelena alone in her new room to sulk.

 

^-^÷^-^

 

Emma enters the station ten minutes later leaving the docks to find her Dad in his desk writing something on a paper, probably some list Snow gave him.

She looks around the station after returning her Dad's greeting with a nod. But She turns to David after not finding anyone in the station besides them. David just looks puzzled by her actions.

"Where's Zelena?  I asked you to bring her here! Is she in the interrogation room?" Emma asks as she starts moving towards the interrogation room.  "I already told you not to leave her alone like that, David!" Emma huffs lightly. 

But David's answer stops her before she can look into the empty room. "Zelena is not there, Emma. I didn't bring her to the station."

The blonde shakes her head lightly, "Why didn't you bring her in? And where is She?" She questions softly. 

"When I went to take Zelena under our custody in the Mayor's office I found Regina and Robin with her. Regina said she had better place in mind than in our custody in the station." Her dad explains without answering her last question. 

"And you just did it, okay! Where is Zelena now then?" Emma asks him Impatiently.

"They admitted Zelena in the Storybrooke Psychiatric ward. Its safer that way for everyone, Emma." He answers her not understanding why she asks after the Wicked Witch suddenly. 

"You know She is pregnant, right!" Emma asks rhetorically.

"Yes! Robin explained that! Maybe it'll be better once after the baby is away from Zelena. Iam sure he will take good care of the baby along with Regina." He doesn't notice Emma spacing out lightly at his casual mention of taking the baby away from it's Mother, even though it's Zelena. 

"Iam sure he will!" Emma comments sarcastically "But you disobeyed my direct order. After I told you specifically to not leave her alone!"

They both turn to the entrance in unison at the sudden voice between them.

"Don't talk to your father like that! How can he say 'no' to Regina! She is your boss, technically. And Zelena and the baby will be safe if she is locked up, Emma!" Snow scolds her daughter lightly as she supports her husband. Emma just shakes her head tiredly.

"I don't want to argue with both  of you.  I asked you do just one thing and you  couldn't even do that!" Emma moves to exit the station. "And Iam Your boss, technically! So, I will handle the Mayor myself. You should do your job next time." 

With that Emma leaves the station, not answering her Mom's question 'if she will be home for dinner tonight'. Her Parents are left standing there confused and slightly bewildered by her sudden anger for locking 'Zelena'. 

 

^-^÷^-^

 

 Regina with her crossed arms across her chest stands impatiently for the last 15mins before She started to walk away with a huff. She heard Robin's call but stopped only after stepping into a clearing in the woods, covering them privately. 

"I was talking with little John and you couldn't even wait a few more minutes for me, Regina." Robin chastises her lightly. 

"No, I can't!. I have other things to do than wait for you, Robin. And don't take that tone with me. I'll do what I want!" Regina warns him, her mood Is already sour by the events today and adding her talk with Zelena. 

"There is No need to be rude or impatient. I was just catching up with little John and checking In if everything is okay." Robin huffs at her little loudly.

"And I still didn't even talk to Henry properly after I came back from  New York.  So, I'd rather do that then talk with you right now." Regina grunts lowly.

Robin opens his mouth to question her but changes it at the visible anger on her face and decide to change the subject. 

"It's okay! And I wanted to thank you for locking Zelena in the hospital  immediately. It was the right thing to do." Robin says in a proud voice, "She was danger to everyone including the baby."

  _was it_  ? Regina asks internally _the right thing to do,,?_  But she shakes the guilt away before convincing herself that this was necessary no matter how cruel it may seem. And Zelena deserves it for the things she done but it still nags her. So, Regina only hums at Robin.

"And I should also thank  you  for supporting me in this and believing that baby is mine." Robin tells in soft voice and Regina then turns her focus on him, solely. 

"Why would you think that baby is still yours, Robin. Didn't Maleficent make it all clear for you.!" Regina asks evenly trying to mask her confusion and weariness.

"I don't trust her or magic and any other magic users in my life." Robin after seeing Regina's sharp glare and eyebrow raise, tries to placate her. "Except you, I mean you never used your magic on me."

Regina purses her lips letting his comment go, not mentioning the time she froze him in Enchanted Forest during the second curse. 

"Like Maleficent said there's a very less chance you're the father, 20% really. That is if your is sperm is powerful than Emma's magic." Regima says neutrally while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I think She was taunting you with it. It's Emma's child, that's more of a possibility." Regina continues clenching her jaw tightly at the possibility the baby is Emma's.

"Don't be ridiculous, Regina you can't possibly say she has magic powerful enough to erase my sperm." Regina only raises her eyebrow at his angry sttuter, that she is clearly not interested until his next words. "And Emma is not the parent of the baby Zelena is carrying. She is also not the best person to be a parent."

"What?" Regina hisses quietly at his words but Robin continues not aware of the anger in her eyes.

"You saw how she ran from there after a phone call. She can't look after a baby with that behaviour, running around the town constantly.! She is not ready for that type of responsibilities " Regina only gets more angry and she readies to stop him.

"But unlike her, I can look after my baby fine and with your help we will be more thän fine." He says happily not noticing Regina's furrowed brows. "We can be happy as a family, Regina"

Regina raises her hand stop him "I already have a family with my son. And Iam not interested in talking about this right now, alright." Regina says lowly in tight voice."Running around the town to save it so don't talk about Emma if you can't understand her job as Savior." She turns to her right to control her anger surfacing at his careless words.

"What happened ? We should be happily reunited but you continue to be short and angry with me?" He asks her frustratedly. The brunette turns her to look him in the eye directly.

"Well! Let's say this I do have a reason for it." Regina stops his question short with a glare, "The way you acted with me in New York after I arrived to your apartment and the fact you were sleeping with your 'wife'..."

"Regina, you said me to move on at the town line.!" He interrupts her as he is confused by her words.

"I was talking about the time you were in Storybrooke, apparently heart broken over us.  We have a lot to talk about Including that but not now, I have things to do." Regina declares angrily cutting off any answers Robin can give her. "And don't go antagonizing every powerful magic users, I can't be there everytime before someone gets you eventually!" Regina warns seriously.

Robin laughs softly "I can take care of myself against a witch like Maleficent or others just fine." He replies cockily brushing off her warning.

"You are running around with only a bow, Robin. You won't win a fight against any WitCh because You can only run to save yourself. Remember how I snapped your arrow but the others may not stop only at that." Regina drawls nonchalantly adding only a hint of warning in her words, not appreciating his cocky reply.

Before The forest tart could reply with his face red at Regina's answer.  Regina's cell rings and she accepts the call with a frown. 

".....She's where now?....Okay, thank you for informing me soon..... I'll will go check on her, David!" She ends the call and moves to her car and Robin joins her Insistently after she informs him the matter. Because of his aversion towards magic she doesn't teleport(or poof) to the psychiatric ward directly and drives her car fast. 

 

¤`~`¤`~`¤

 

"Well! My sister just left few minutes ago. Are you here to threaten me that I will never leave this place next Or to vow revenge on me." Zelena drawls leaning against the headboard of her small bed. "Guess no! After all you're the Savior and as it is you heroes don't do revenge on others." 

"You can't hold your tongue, can you? Even after all this?" Emma grunts softly, shoving her hands inside her jacket pocket.

"Say what you are here for then, let me guess?" Zelena asks in a neutral tone. "The baby!!  and how I will never be able to see it again after its birth.?" She sighs discreetly. 

"I just wanted to know your real motivation, did you plan this too? And what's Your plan with the baby?" Emma questions in the same tone while noting the tired and subdued posture of the redhead. 

"What's your sudden interest in knowing my 'motivation' or anything about it, If you're all just going to take that baby away fom me." Zelena says with a hint of anger in voice, not exactly interested or happy by the continuous remainder that her baby wont be with her.

"That baby is also mine, isn't that what you said? So, I want to take care of it and knowing your intention with the child is important. And If its just a collateral damage in your revenge against Regina..again." Emma asks her with a frown remembering that Zelena too had a hand in Neal's death even if it was only indirectly.

Zelena moves up and away from the bed in a smooth motion to stand in front of blonde before replying.

"It's not a collateral damage, that Baby is maybe unexpected but not unwanted. Robin wants it as his own. Now, You too but the baby is mine too and don't forget that I will fight for it." Zelena threatens her furiously, standing only few feet away from the blonde.

Emma just narrows her eyes, "So, What! that means you can do anything you want? The baby is not an object." Emma says with a clenched jaw. "That's why Iam asking if that baby Is even important to you or you are only going to use that baby to make your Sister suffer, again." She can see the anger raising inside Zelena by the way she grinds her teeth, thanks god(or Regina) for the leather cuff.

So, She continues to rile her up. "It would've been more easy to use the baby for your benefit if you had claimed that Robin is the father instead of me, logically!" She smirks crookedly.

"Iam not going to use it for anything, That's My Child!!" Zelena hisses the last three words "This baby is not a part of my revenge on Regina. You can't believe that! Its okay but the child is Not that tree hugger, Robin's." She spats his name angrily enough to make Emma raise an eyebrow at the hate towards the said Tree Hugger.

"And if that's all, Savior then let me find some peace in this hell hole. Alone.." She says pointedly before waving her right hanđ towards the exit to Emma who nods her head slowly. 

"Well! Okay then let's go! There is better places to find your peace than here.." Emma informs her while opening the door quietly. 

Zelena looks confused for a minute before She just laughs at her. "Hmmm! You are making fun of me! It's not very becoming of the Savior to taunt when someone is helpless, Is it!." Zelena sneers at her angrily. "Its usually Villians style. Now, Get Out, Swan."

"Zelena, Iam not kidding. I want what's best for the baby and it's not in you being locked up in a psych ward. If you want what's best for your baby then you have to agree with me." Emma declares her face completely serious, not missing the disbelief and shock on the redhead's face.

Zelena as herr her initial shock wears off steps closer to the Savior, slowly. "Are you serious? Why would you want to help me? And tell me what exactly I have to agree with you, Swan. " She asks in a very skeptical tone with obvious mistrust in her eyes. 

"Iam just doing it for the baby, that's all you need to know. But listen carefully" Emma moves even closer to Zelena who stands still, "If you come out for your baby now then after that you are never going to plan anything against anyone, most importantly not REGINA. You try to hurt her once then you will regret your whole life. " She growls threateningly.

"And I won't worry about the baby being Motherless anymore, Zelena. Think about that first before you decide its whether you want revenge or the baby!.cause you can't have both!" Emma continues with a shrug before taking two step out the door backwards.

"So, Choose now! What Is your first priority? Because I don't have time or mind to play the games, not after the day I had today." She concludes firmly.

Zelena stares at the blonde Savior intensely for a few minutes, thinking about The Savior's words and She can see the truth in it. The warning is quite real too if the steely look in her eyes is anything to go by. 

While Zelena may not accept or like the warning issued to her by Emma about consequences if She moves against Regina. But She also knows that Emma is her only chance right now if She wants to keep her baby or be a part in its life. And there is a matter of  the Savior's family and her Sister Regina but Zelena will find something after, now she accepts the terms.

"You are out of your mind I know this now! If that's all your rule than okay I accept it."  Zelena  moves to exit the room with a small smile. 

"That's the first one of many rules we will have to keep you in line." Emma snorts once at her.. 

"Iam not some kind of animal for you rule I like to remind you that!!"  Zelena says evenly to Emma. "And no one's gonna like this!  What will you do? Especially once my sister Regina finds out.?" Zelena reminds with a glare that Emma rolls her eyes at. "I thought you follow her wishes first,!" She mutters under breath.

"That's the deal and its not like animal!" Emma says closing the door after Zelena is outside with her. She moves little behind her, motioning her ţo walk towards the exit. "Its my problem, how I will handle others and Regina. .." Emma trails off as Zelena stops when she spots the Mayor itself stands before her with that forest tart. 

Zelena wants to see how the Savior can handle this but knows she will go back to her room because Regina is currently sporting a angry glare that belongs to the Evil Queen. And They say she is reformed Zelena thinks as she waits for somthing to happen.

 

¤`~`¤`~`¤

 

TBc...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Kudos ♥ and Comments ★ are appreciated ●


	8. The psych ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The psych ward. Zelena. Emma. Regina.

¤`~`¤`~`¤

 

Emma silently takes deep breaths as she feels like getting ready for a battle which maybe is not far from the truth right now. What with the glare, one that is purely branded Evil Queen, Regina currently giving her and Zelena.

The blonde narrows her eyes at Zelena when She moves back a little while pushing Emma forward to Regina but the redhead only raises her eyebrows at her. So, Emma huffs at her lightly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina demands angrily not liking the situation or the silent exchange between the blonde and redhead. "Why the hell is She roaming outside.?"

"I came to meet her and talk some thing's regarding the baby. We both came to a understanding in that." Emma answers a little vaguely, not exactly intimidated by Regina's anger, that much.

"But that doesn't explain why She is out of her room currently, Emma?" The Mayor questions her sharply then raises a skeptical eyebrow. "And what type of understanding is that you both came to.?"

"About the baby and how we are going to work things for it from now on. And I thought that locking up Zelena is not best for the baby." Emma answers with a small shrug.

"Are you out of your mind why would you want her out, for the baby!!, She shouldn't have anything do with the child in first place." Regina says angrily, fisting both her hands in a tight grip at her sides.

"Regina, She is the one carrying that baby and her well being is very important for the child's health." Emma replies easily looking into the fiery brown eyes before her. "Also, Zelena is the other parent of the child. So, of course I have to discuss such things with her." She takes in Regina's angry stance quietly and tries her best to not escalate this matter Into a full blown fight.

Regina clenches her jaw "The child's well being is in Zelena being locked away from it. And there are lot of people here to make sure the baby is safe while She is in here." Her voice tight with controlled fury. "You can't just let her out on your whim, Emma." Regina narrows her eyes at her while the Forest boy opens his mouth, moving more to the front.

"And you have no rights to make any  decisions for My baby. Neither does Zelena who should be never allowed to even see my child." Robin states seriously glaring his best at the women few feet from him.

"Are you truly this dumb or being a stupid on purpose?" Zelena questions seriously with narrowed eyes at the archer before her. "The child is not yours, Tree hugger."

Emma sighs quietly when Zelena spoke earning a hard glare from Regina. The blonde turned to the witch behind her, gives her a pointed look. Zelena only raises her eyebrows first then cocks her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Iam not letting my baby under anyone's care and I don't like that Zelena has to be in a psych ward in her condition." Emma states firmly locking eyes with Regina again who gives her another glare. "Iam not acting on a whim I just ... it's not right even though She is a bad guy. The baby does need a Mother." She doesn't even spare a glance at Robin. 

Regina raises her eyebrow at her but Robin explodes before she can say anything. 

"Zelena is a danger to everyone including the baby. Her only goal is to use it to create problems between me and Regina. That child needs a Father, not You or its Mother." He had moved closer to Emma slowly, during his talk. "And I can take care of it better than you, someone who runs at a problem."

The Sheriff clenches her jaw and fists her hands tightly. Regina just stares at the two with her eyes narrowed. "You know, I thought the same, you will take better care of the child than me." Robin furrows his brows at Emma's words. "But then I learn that you just locked her up in a cage and planned to keep her there until you get what you want then lock her away from her own baby. And that's just cold. So, i decided 'fuck that'."

Emma smiles humouressly "Its stupid to expect anything different from a man who can't even choose between his wife and a soulmate. While leading them both on and selfshly choosing his own desires over others like every spineless jerk I've seen growing up." She glares daggers at him and his fuming red face. "You know nothing about me to know if I can take responsibility of My baby and I don't need validity from a jerk like you."

"Emma, that's enough! You have no business talking about that.! You can't speak to him like that even If he was wrong to say that." Regina glares heatedly at him before shifting it to Emma. "However, Robin is saying the truth about Zelena's selfish motives for the baby and it's something you can't either forget or deny it." Regina chides her with a disapproving look on her face.

Emma just scoffs loudly at that "He fucking made it my business with his comments. If you don't want him hurt then better ask him to watch his mouth." Robin huffs at her indignantly but Regina just glares at him, annoyed. He decides to swallow his reply moving little away from them when he notes Regina's glare on himself.

Regina wants to talk to Emma right now and its more important than Robin's huffs and puffs about his pride or any other things.

"Look, I believe that Maleficent explained it very clearly. I already asked your sister if She didn't plan any of this and She said no. And for her motives with the child.." Emma starts to explain but stops midway when Regina rolls her eyes with a snort.

"And you believed that She is saying the truth, just like that? I thought that was Snow White's habit, Miss Swan." Sarcasm is heavy in her rich voice and Emma notices the use of Miss Swan, figures Regina is rising her walls high. 

"Of course not, Iam not naive to trust everything She said but I do know She is saying the truth that She didn't plan to create a child with me magically and She wants to be there for the baby." The blonde locks eyes with Zelena who is also looking at heř. "And I will not let her use it for revenge or her personal gains. I already told her that She will regret it very much if that's her thoughts.!"

Her steely green eyes reminding Zelena of the Savior's warning earlier. Regina steps forward angrily, her movement breaking the stare between them both.

"Zelena is obviously lying, enough to make you believe her. Emma, She is not even fit to be a stable person let alone a Mother." Emma purses her lips while looking away for a second.

"She is not going to be a mother figure all of sudden, that's not what I am saying. While I agree, Zelena is kind of nuts with her envy crap but she is not completely insane. Also Iam not handing over that child to Zelena when its born because I will be there." Regina closes her eyes lightly with a incredulous noise while Zelena glares at Emma for calling her nuts.

"Its not easy to keep her under control when she is free and more so when you have a child in the mix with both of you know next to nothing in handling that situation. " Regina says evenly wanting to say that Emma is not experienced to be a mother too, without much harshness.

"I know Iam not fit to be a mother either, in your eyes. Like a friend told me, No one is born with a gift to be the perfect parent. Even you didn't became a Ideal Mother one day suddenly, Regina. You learned it from your own experience, so can I!  Actually that's how normally people do such things." Emma argues defiantly standing her ground on the matter, firmly.

"Okay, maybe I can agree with that but this is not a normal situation and there is lot of other complications that you are ignoring." Regina tries this time calmly to make her see the reason, knowing Emma was hurt at Regina's words. "Zelena can stay here for years but She will be the same person."

"Maybe that's where we are very wrong, cause instead of giving her a chance to become better. We are deciding that locking her away from her own baby is the right thing." Emma states incredulously not really agreeing with their logic. "That's also one of the reason why Iam letting her out of here despite knowing the obvious complications." Emma inhales deeply before shrugging her right shoulder. "Still, Iam just giving her a chance."

"The chance which She will only use to destroy us because She doesn't want anything other than that." Regina speaks through clenched teeth glaring at Zelena, hatefully. "Why would you expect anything different from her is beyond me, Miss Swan!." 

"And who are you to give her a chance for the baby. So, it gets a Mother who is an evil witch that terrorized and killed people and orphaned children over realms. You should just leave that baby with someone like us who has enough sense to look after it." Robin speaks angrily with his constipated face full on display. 

Regina turned to him slowly at the mention of the witch while Emma right hand twitches lightly but forces herself not to lose it. Zelena just rubs her forehead tiredly listening to the argument before her.

"Well! I personally know a evil witch redeemed herself to be a good mother when She was given a chance instead of being ignored by others constantly. Also think before speaking or you can hurt someone unintentionally, Robin" Emma nods once towards Regina who is currently looking at her very iņtensely because She knows the blonde is talking about her. 

Regina sighs exasperatedly when Robin still seems oblivious to the fact that his comment about witch mother has hurt her. Zelena and Emma rolls their eyes at him. 

"And I will decide what Zelena and the baby needs from now on. And let me get this very straight so it can get through that dumb head." Emma gets in his face to emphasize her point. "Zelena informed us and Maleficent confirmed that child is Not Your's. Its not my problem if you are in denial because we accepted it including Regina. So, stay out of this." She turns to Regina when she adds more ignoring Robin completely.

"Because no matter who don't like it or can't accept it, that doesn't change the fact Zelena's child is also mine." Emma declares angrily tired of repeating it again to that forest boy. 

Regina after exhaling a deep breath to not lose her temper, opens her mouth again but stops short when She spots the new arrivals at the entrance and sighs resignedly.

Emma follows her gaze to the couple joined them and bites her bottom lip hard. She just looks at them silently, awaiting their questions.

"Emma did you just say..." Snow trails off confusedly. So, David looking a bit shaken continues for her. Regina and Zelena looks at the Royal couple closely while Robin smirks at Emma's direction obviously expecting her to fold under her parents.

"Did you just say that baby was yours?" David asks softly while Snow just stands there stoically, glaring hard when Emma replies "yes, I did!"

"The baby that Zelena is carrying is yours, Emma!?" David clarifies once more looking like he will vomit right there.

Emma exhales sharply, "Yep, Zelena is pregnant with my child. As weird as that may sound.!!" She shrugs awkwardly at them but startles when Snow falls faint with a loud thud.

The blonde woman moves towards her mother fast as David stands still in shock for a moment while Regina bites the inside of her cheek to control her humour even though She is concerned, a little. But Zelena just smiles widely at the scene before her.

 

 '¢.¢.¢'

 

Emma just sips at the hot chocolate a blonde waitress placed before her she looks at the diner buzzing normally around her but she knows nothing is ever normal for her. Not after the events today.

After Snow was admitted in a room with David fussing over her, Emma had made to leave the hospital with Zelena again which caused another round of argument between Regina and Emma.

"The baby is ours and we will decide what we should do. Zelena is not staying in the psych ward. Iam not going to keep discussing this over and over, Regina." Regina just shakes her head at Emma, exasperated. 

"Why would you do anything for her when she nearly killed you and damaged your magic for her own selfish reason.?" Regina states it as a question with complete disbelief in her voice.

"Iam not doing this for her, its for the baby she is carrying. Look, I know She is a Villain too. But she will be nothing more if we start finding reasons to not give her any chance." Emma looks at Zelena standing away from them with Robin few feet from her. "I think you should understand her situation better than others."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that because I am a former Villain so I don't deserve to talk about Zelena?" The brunette seethes defensively standing toe to toe with Emma.

"You are obviously misunderstanding what I am trying to say but let me make it clear I said that because you could relate to what she is going through." Emma speaks calmly understanding  Regina's anger and defensive mode surface when She feels bad.

"How the hell are you going to look after her if you take her away from here. I am not sure you are hoping your Parents will accept her In their home not after the scene downstairs." Her eyes are spitting fire on Emma who stiffens at the remark.

"Iam sure I can find a place better than a psych ward for Zelena on my own. She will be out of here but I won't let her roam free. She still did crimes and I am not forgetting any of that."

"I am not sure If your parents and your boyfriend handle this...but What about Henry, do you how he will be affected by your decision and what it can do to him. Have you thought about any of that??" Regina inquires icily but the anger and concern in her eyes is genuine.

"Of course I thought about Henry, he was the first person I thought before making this decision. I will talk with him about this personally after all this is over." Emma says defensively while she waves her hand over them, including Zelena and Robin who joined them during their conversation.

"As for my Parents, I promised to talk with them later and Killian,... I don't know, Regina but I'll try to do some crap. But I am not giving up on this baby because it's my responsibility." Emma starts little tiredly but finishes determinedly. Regina and Emma at are at each other silently for a minute.

"I think you are making a big mistake by trusting her. Zelena will definitely make you regret this very soon." Regina warns Emma coldly directing a pointed glare at Zelena before shifting her glare to Emma again.

"I will accept that if it comes to it but I can assure I will fight like hell so others won't be hurt because of it. And I don't think for a second this will be easy." Emma replies back sincerely that Regina admires usually but shakes it off while She looks between Emma and Zelena, furiously.

"So, you are doing this no matter what I say!!?" Regina questions her with resigned sigh but looking ready to release hell on them.

Emma talks while getting Zelena's bags from a male nurse then she passes one of those bag to Zelena, swiftly. "Doing the right thing was never easy and that doesn't mean we should give up on it. It may, no. It will definitely get very difficult with her but I am going to do it.!" Emma shrugs at her with both shoulders defiantly.

"And You can help me with..." She trails off when Regina disappears in a cloud of purple smoke suddenly. She just shakes her head at the memory of angry brown eyes but feels a little confused and bad by the hurt in those eyes before it disappeared.

"So, where to next, Swan! I guess to your mommy's room to have a the talk with her.!!" The blonde just rolls her eyes at the enthusiasm in Zelena's voice. She turns her silently to the exit with a dismissive wave of her hand who obeys it with a fake pout which Emma doesn't fall for.

"You just can't do whatever you want because you decided it's the right thing as the Savior and the Sheriff. I won't stand for it." Robin calls out angrily who Regina obviously left him there in her fit of fury.

"What's with him? Hey, are you doing this to annoy me on purpose?" Emma turns to face Robin tiredly. "I can do these things my own way without being a Sheriff or Savior because I don't need those title to be myself. Just deal with it or run to your forest. I don't care or have any time for you." She turns her back to him but Zelena adds gleefully.

"Really, let me also make it clear, your sperm was not powerful than the Savior's magic and you don't have any other child than Roland. So, stop annoying others and run to my little sister, She will want her fuck toy soon." Zelena laughs quietly at Robin before exiting the hospital finally with a careless shrug when Emma glares at her very angrily.

 

*_*_*_*

 

TBc... 

 


	9. 'The Stand By'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena is settled somewhere familiar. Henry reacts and re-acts to Emma's truth. Help from a old ally. Regina makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ●

¤`~ ¤`~ ¤`

 

Emma drops the bags on a chair near the window with little care not noticing Zelena's stare at her action. They are in Ruby's old room in B&B, even though Granny eyed Zelena cautiously she let them go without much fuss at Emma's weary and tired state. 

 

 

 

And Emma felt more curious eyes on them with soft unheard whispers.

 

 

They had remained silent all through the ride to Granny's. Both lost on their own thoughts. 

 

 

 

But Zelena breaks the silence soon.

 

 

 

"Hmm! This is the same room we had sex that day! I realized this bed seemed  familiar from somewhere." Zelena says evenly before smiļng sly smile at Emma. "Is there a reason for bringing me here again.? Hoping to have a repeat of that night again, Swan?" 

 

 

 

Emma just glares at her before moving to the bathroom to refresh herself, swiftly. Zelena tilts her head her head looking around the room fully. "No, I don't."

 

 

 

"No, but why? You should know there is not much differences between me and the 'Lisa'." Zelena doesn't get any response, only sound of water  then minutes later Emma comes out to find her sitting her legs crossed on edge of the bed.

 

 

 

"Only Your cheekbones, eyes and hair was different, is that it!" The blonde guesses with narrowed eyes, shaking her head at the Witch who smirks. "Iam not interested in that. I have other things to do so you just stay here." She moves to the front door but stops short at her words. 

 

 

 

"Well! Iam going to think about that but I don't like to be here much longer, Emma." There is arrogance and authority in her voice that rubs the blonde wrong way.

 

 

 

"I don't care, you are staying here until I see fit and I think its better than your previous option." She replies shortly to Zelena.

 

 

 

"Pfft!.. sooner or later I would've gotten away from there and took my baby back. You just saved me troubles. Now baby will grow to its full potential from the day it is born. I'll make sure of it." Zelena says happily, already dreaming how the child will have a more aimbitious life than hers.

 

 

 

But Emma's voice break her reverie suddenly, "There is no way you are going near the baby if you continue your petty revenge and meaningless fights. Its harmful for the baby and I won't have it." She warns Zelena seriously before glaring at the woman in front of her. "The child will live its own life not your dreams or others, let me remind you that."

 

 

 

"Its not petty or meaningless, Regina deserves my anger and my child will have the life I missed out and become more powerful than me. Nothing and no one will stop me including you, Savior." Zelena growls angrily before lifting her cuffed hand high. "Not even this stupid cuff."

 

"That's the exact reason everyone thinks you shouĺd stay the heck away from your own baby. Because that attitude and ideals just remind me someone and you will only hurt the baby like they did to their own daughter." Emma scoffs at her, observing her angry yet questioning blue eyes. "Your mother, Cora. She did the same to Regina all her life for which you are jealous of Regina."

 

 

"You know nothing about My Mother to talk anything about her. So, What then Regina is fit be a Mother but Iam not?" The redhead hisses viciously at her that earns her only a eyebrow rise at their sudden lack of space between them. "She killed and hurt people more than me, Savior."

 

 

"Regina is indeed a good Mother despite her own experience and past life. Its because She fought to become better for Henry every single day. You can be a good mother too If you start to redeem yourself, like she did for her past mistakes." Emma states sincerely, remembering Regina's struggle after the first curse broke.

 

"I know and heard enough about Cora to know that, she is neither a saint nor a loving Mother." The blonde adds the last part coldly.

 

 

 

 Zelena glares at her, not noticing her knuckles turning white by her tight fists. "If you already decided to not give me the baby then why would you go against your family and Regina like that to bring me here?" She asks condescendingly.

 

 

"Because I learned and realized something when I saw you at the hospital today. Which made me give you chance to be a better person and a Mother." Emma answers truthfully.

 

 

"I don't know Emma maybe your impulse decision will end up hurting others like my little sis said." Zelena sneers at her, not really caring that she is sabotaging her one safe option. 

 

 

"Zelena, leather cuff on or not, I still can find ways to hurt you if you go after my family or others breaking your promise to me earlier." Emma threatens her lowly but shakes her anger off moving away and noting that Zelena looks  more tired than angry. "And remember that, Regina is also a part of my family."

 

 

 

"If you think I will be afraid of your little warnings..,. Nothing can stop me from getting what I want!" Zelena counters back, sharply but comes out weak with little tremble in her voice.

 

 

 

"It' a pity, you don't even realize yourself what you truly want!.." Emma stops talking to steady Zelena quickly when she stumbles, feels concerned by how pale she looks suddenly. "you look tired..! I think your body is weak, right now. Maybe you should take some rest, Zelena." 

 

 

She rolls her eyes at the indignant glare from Zelena for her advice. "At least do it for the baby's health, please. I'll bring you some food you like."

 

 

Zelena relents her stubbornness, only for the baby's health and moves to the bed after shrugging off Emma's arm that was holding her up for last few minutes.

 

 

 

But She stops Emma who is standing  near the door. "What did you mean by I  don't know what I want truly?? If I don't know that! Then who knows, You?" She asks it disinterestedly but the obvious curiosity in her eyes causes Emma to smile a little remembering the familiar hesitant action.

 

"Why, Of course, one thing every Orphan wants. Including Me" Emma answers softly, her smile widen a little when Zelena becomes more confused. "A Family, Zelena.!" 

 

With that She closes the door softly, checking the lock once Emma goes downstairs, anxiously. While leaving a stunned woman on the other side of the door with somethings to think on.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Henry Impatiently waits on their usual booth for Emma to join him, after her call to meet with him. Before she called he was going to meet his grandparents at the hospital where Snow was admitted.

 

 

Grandpa had said she was fine now, that she had fainted from a shock, of what, they didn't say that to him. And Hook was with them and they didn't talk about Emma. Which obiviously made him more curious.

 

But Henry stopped his proding and ended the call when he found his Mom looking upset In her study, he was concerned and so he asked if it has to do with Robin. She denied that reason with a dismissive shake of her head.

 

 

 

Despite her assurance to him that she was fine, Henry could see visibly that she was angered and disturbed about something. Also, sad which Intrigued him a little. But when he asked her again she didn't budge, at first. Then Mom conceded, told him its regarding Ma and Zelena when he pleaded her with his puppy dog eyes. This information worried him more and hoped that his Mom's are not fighting like before.

 

 

At that exact moment, he got a call from Emma, asking him to meet her at Granny's to talk about a important matter. He noticed his Mom had gone rigid at Emma's name and that kind of confirmed Henry for sure they both had a big fight. 

 

 

He hopes its something that can be fixed easily because he didn't like them fighting nowadays. Also, he didn't like how hurt and angry, his Mom looked standing near her study window.

 

 

When he sees Emma coming from the backside instead of the front door, he notes its very odd. But shrugs it off. 

 

Soon, after their initial greetings and hugs Henry asks about the matter she wanted to talk and expresses his concern about Regina's state.

 

That makes Emma feel little guilty and she explains the event at the hospital, when Henry insists her. But it proves to be a mistake as he starts asking more questions, upset, not understanding why she would do such thing.

 

Emma asks him to calm down so she can explain before asking his questions. She moves them to the back room after getting a nod from Granny. The blonde spoke to Granny earlier before Henry arrived and she was not choosing sides but said that she understood Emma's action, unlike others.

 

The Sheriff explains everything to Henry, not going into details on somethings for both their sakes. Emma just explained how Maleficent confirmed that Zelena's baby is hers when Henry explodes.

 

"Ma, how could you do this? you are going against our family and hurting mom by supporting Zelena.!!?" Henry asks angrily.

 

"Henry, that's not my intention and Iam not going against anyone, on purpose." Emma tries to calm him.

 

"This is going to create more fights between you and mom, again. And you are doing this for what, a villian who nearly killed you to steal yóur magîc?." Henry questions heatedly and Emma notices how similiar his reaction to his Mom. "You are choosing Zelena and the baby. How is that fair, Ma?"

 

"Look, Henry if you calm down I can explain because Its not like you think. There is a reason for my action. Let me, Please!" Henry softens at her soft request before remembering the rift it may cause within his family and His mom's upset. He desperately hopes Emma will stop this if he stresses more. "I can't give up on that baby. Its.."

 

But he cuts her off, 

 

"I don't want to know why you have to do it and destroy our peace, its not like you didn't give up a child before." He moves ouside the room without seeing how his words affected Emma but Henry did saw the pain and guilt in Emma's green eyes for a fleeting second.

 

He steps out of the room, fast, noticing a flash redhead moving away from there to upstairs. 

 

Henry walks to the front door but Granny stops him with a offer of Hot chocolate and he accepts it reluctantly despite his need to get way from there immediately. 

 

"You are angry at Emma, why? She did the right thing by accepting her child!" Granny questions after more than 10minutes has passed and Henry was still nursing his only half finished chocolate. 

 

"No, this Is not right because of this we will only have more problems. Why would Emma do this now when we are happy.!" Henry sulks heavily but straightens up at Granny's stern look.

 

"That girl did everything for others since you brought her here as the Savior, she still does. But you judge her for doing something for herself just because you didn't like it." Granny chides him lightly  

"For herself??" He enquiries softly. 

"You would've known the reason for her action if you had let her explain instead of hurting her." Granny says with a small frown.

 

Granny glares at him disapprovingly while he just looks at her shocked. "Wolf hearing and smell still works but not as much as when I was young.!" She adds to clarify him.

 

"I didn't mean to say that to Emma..,!     I was just so angry, that She chose Zelena and My Mom was sad and hurt because of that. Why can't she listen to others?" He asks sadly, biting his bottom lip hard.  

 

"Only Emma can answer that for you!" Granny says firmly before attending other customers. "And frankly, why is Regina hurting? Should Emma abondon    her own child again, for others sake after all these years?.  I don't think Emma Swan will do that, Henry."

 

Henry groans at himself before standing up from his chair, hurriedly.

 

"I am so stupid! I have to apologize to Emma. Thanks for the hot chocolate too, Granny." Henry rushes out fast towards the B&B minutes later, after getting a peace offering for his Ma.

 

'€_`€_`€

 

Emma walks up the stairs, to Zelena's room quietly with her head down. Which causes her to run straight into someone and she apologizes for it before taking a look at them. 

 

"Mulan, how are you?.. I thought you were with Merry Men." She asks suprised by the Warrior's sudden appearance.

 

"Swan, you really don't expect me to live in the forest when I can easily get  more luxuries in this world." Mulan asks teasingly with a straight face that  cracks a small smile on Emma's face. "I have left the Merry Men after we came to this world. I live in here now."

 

"I haven't seen you around here much! what are you doing now?" Emma questions softly. "And why are you standing before this room?"

 

"Trying to fit in but I couldn't find anything for me." Emma nods knowing how restless, a warrior like Mulan would feel here.

 

"Well!, I found someone suspicious  sneaking outside. So, I brought her back to her room and stood guard to wait for someone. And you came. Is she your prisoner?" Mulan adds her question seriously looking at Emma's face intently.

 

"Zelena, shit! I locked the door and checked it." Emma groans tiredly.

 

"You should've left someone to guard her, even though she is magicless. She seems to be a resourceful woman." Mulan says quietly, starts moving to the opposite side of hallway to her own room with Emma following her.

 

 

"I created a barrier spell so she can't leave this building but she was not safe  if others tried something. Thanks, Mulan. You saved her and a baby." Emma says sincerely she smiles at the shocked eyebrows rise from Mulan.

 

"I will give the details of that later and I can't exactly trust many people with her safety. Including My dad." She adds the last part when Mulan opens her mouth to obiviously mention him.

 

"Don't worry, then Emma. I'll keep an  eye on her until you find another way to keep her safe. It should be the most fun I got since staying here." Mulan assures her and Emma smiles at her gratefully before thanking her once again.

 

Emma finds Zelena inside the room lying on her bed, quietly. And Emma, really not in the mood to argue again today, just moves to the bathroom after closing the front door.

 

Emma washes her face to mask her tears, from who she doesn't know, what Henry said had hurt her very much. She wishes he would just listen to her instead of getting angry. She didn't like how disrespectful he was to her, that makes her feel like she will never be his Mother, truly.

 

The blonde breathes in deeply before wiping her face and exiting the bathroom. She finds the food carton she left for Zelena, empty on the table. She rolls her eyes. 

 

Emma puzzles how Zelena picked the lock then remembers that she was living with theives for last 3mnths. of course She would've learned to picklocks. And Thanks, Mulan again Internally for catching Zelena before she did something stupid.

 

"You are not going to say anything about my escape attempt.?" Zelena asks Emma confusedly from her spot on the bed. The blonde just sits on the chair with her legs on the table.

 

"Iam very tired for another round of argument today. Also, Iam pretty sure you have some stupid reason for trying to go out In a place where anyone could've hurt you, without a care about the baby." Emma says in low raspy voice not looking at Zelena who sat up in the bed. "You will probably do it again."

 

Zelena just stares at the blonde without any emotion on her face. Contemplating those words and the argument she heard between Emma and Henry, when she went to cross a room downstairs, Zelena knows the blonde is saying the truth about many things.

 

But there is one question ťhat keeps running through her mind again.'Why do this?'

 

Which she wants to ask but she is also feeling tired now. So, instead she says "Iam going to take a nap! For real!" Before lying on her side again and tries to calm her mind.

 

Only five minutes later, there is a knock which Emma answers, expecting Mulan but finds Henry standing there with a brown bag and apologetic look on his face.

 

"Iam sorry for saying that and I know  saying that giving up baby was easy to you made me a jerk, I feel like one too. Iam really sorry, Ma. I didn't mean that I was angry and said something stupid and hurtful." Henry states sadly before biting his lips to control his tears at Emma's red eyes. "I won't act like that to you again, ever. I brought grilled cheese sandwich for you. I didn't know if ate anything for lunch."

 

Emma eyeing his familiar nervous shuffle of feet and the brown bag he is extending as peace offering for his behaviour just looks at him stoically for few seconds. Before extending her arms for a hug which Henry accepts with a happy smile. "Apology accepted. Only this time, Henry. Don't do it again.  Now are you ready to hear my explaination.?"

 

"I promise i won't! Of course, I am ready to listen now. Before I was angry that you did something that can cause problems between you and Mom, again. But Iam not angry now." Henry states seriously, regret shining in his eyes thinking his rejection to listen her earlier.

When Henry moves aside he notices someone on the bed and recognise that, its Zelena. Emma places the brown bag on the table before closing door and leading him to the hallway window for privacy.

 

"Ma, I think it would be easy to keep her in the hospital instead of here and she is a villian, its safer with her there so she won't our family. Also, she nearly killed you for restarting her own magic." Henry points out seriously "how can you help her..?"

 

"Henry, this place is only temporary and don't you think I don't know how dangerous she can be myself..! I wasn't sure that I can be a better parent than Robin to that baby, first.!" Emma starts to tell Henry.

 

"That's not true, Ma! You are a good parent to me. You traveled realms and kicked so many asses to save me. Even when You gave me up you wanted me to have a best chance." Henry argues vehemently against such point. "You are a better parent than Robin or anyone I know, both my moms are.!" He says proudly.

 

"Kid, geez! Cool down! I get it Iam a  awesome Ma. . .Like I was saying I thought that but I really wanted be there for the baby. When I learned that Zelena was in Psych ward I was pissed. But when I saw her there in the hospital I was just so angry, furious even." Emma says in a low voice and Henry understands her more than anyone could so he doesn't interrupt her.

 

"She was sitting there alone, all sad and angry, helpless and pregnant. It just reminded me..." Emma huffs a large breath and Henry finishes it for her.

 

"When you were in prison, pregnant with me!..  I get it, Ma!" Henry hugs her with his one arm before moving away little. "But Ma, She is not you. She just wants revenge. That's why Mom was angry that she was using you."

 

"They just decided to take Zelena's baby after its born and not consider anything about her and the baby relatonship. How is that diferent from what happened to me.?" Emma asks incredulously and Henry have to agree with her point.

 

"And Regina can't decide, how and when, I should take responsibility of my own child. If she is afraid anyone will get hurt because of Zelena then I already promised your Mom that I won't let her hurt anyone." Emma continues firmly.

 

"Zelena is still a villian and she would want to hurt us even now. How can we forget that?" Henry repeats It again because no matter how much chance they give, Zelena can use that against them if she is still trying hurt them all.

 

"Yes, She is a villian and she may want to hurt us. But the reason for that was her anger and jealous, of Regina and her family, us.  Anđ Zelena was alone. Now, she is angry and afraid that she will lose the baby. But her own baby can change her from being a villian if she lets it." Emma continues explaining it to Henry.

 

"Like Mom changed for me! Do you think Zelena can do that!?" Henry asks worriedly thinking its impossible. "What if she doesn't change?"

 

"Then we have to do what is best for the baby and I don't think its impossible for her to change, Henry! We have to give her the chance and be patient.. and cautious.!" Emma says very seriously as she remembers the escape attempt earlier. She tells about that to him when he questions her why.

 

"Lots of patience and caution.  Thank god! Mulan was here.Maybe we can give her a choice to prove us that she can change. Like a test. I'll think  something for that, Ma." Henry says after hearing about the escape attempt. "Doing the right thing is not easy." Henry and Emma moves away from the window.

 

"It never is." Emma agrees with a shake of her head. They stand in silence for a couple of minutes.

 

"Is that what made grandma faint!" He exclaims suddenly getting a sheepish nod from Emma. "Ma, Iam gonna have a sibling. Wow!. How safe is magic pregnancy or is it dangerous? What did Maleficent say?"

 

"She said she will research about it. Maleficent is with her daughter, Lily, they are bonding with each other. I hope she finds nothing bad, Henry!" Emma intones quietly before groaning softly.

"I have to investigate on the Author and Gold's plans. I can't stay with here all day. Maybe I will ask Mulan to look after her." Emma muses softly.

 

"Yeah, that will be good and don't worry Mom will come around when her anger is gone." Emma raises her eyebrow at him. "Okay, maybe she takes long time to cool down but she will calm down soon for you. You guys are still friends now. Right?" He asks shakily.

 

"Of course, we are friends. Don't worry we won't go back to fighting like before we became friends." Emma assures him seeing how sad he is about her and Regina's fight.

 

"Also, I know what Zelena can do ţo prove us that she can accept the chance you are giving." Henry declares suddenly and the blonde eyes him skeptically but nods when he sks her to trust him.

 

They both are not aware that subject of their talk listening to them for sometime but Zelena returns quietly to sit in the bed, when there are footsteps nearing the room. 

 

 _Stop judging her. of course she will eavesdrop, for god sakes she is a villian in a crisis. She has to gather information to know her allies and options._ Zelena scolds her own conscience for trying to question her actions.

 

Soon, those two are standing before her after closing the front door. One set of green blue eyes with determination and other set of green eyes with a mix of caution and determination.

 

Zelena knows this can be easy or difficult for her and everyone with her decision. But she is really conflicted if she should trust them or do things her own ways.

 "So, We have to talk or more like Henry wants to talk!!" Emma states before nodding at Henry to start.

 

€`_€`_€`

 

Regina stands there looking into the fire before her. Emma probably told Henry now and he will be panicking currently. she didn't want to be the one ţo tell Emma's secret.

 

 

The blonde is not understanding that Zelena is the cause of their problems and supporting her is not a good thing. Even for the baby.

 

 

Robin came to meet her earlier but she send him off shortly after giving a potion for Roland to forget Marian's arrival to avoid his heartache. He was already asking for his Mama. Robin hesitated but Regina told him to leave sternly.

 

 

She needs some space and quiet to find a solution for her current problem. Emma, Zelena and the baby.

 

Regina knows she shouldn't care about this but she thinks that she needs to do it before Zelena succeeds in her plan.

 

Divide them all.

 

Manipulating the Savior with her child and get her to do her own bidding. Regina knows what she has to do to break that plan.

 

 

Maybe Zelena created this child with only one goal in mind, to create a friction between Regina and her family.. friends.! Her friends. And to save them all, She has to do something bad again _but Its okay_ she tell herself. She wants to do this before Zelena destroy everything she has. 

 

With her decision made, Regina disappears in a cloud of purple smoke with a grim determination in her chocolate eyes. 

 

¤` ~ ¤` ~ ¤`   

 

TBc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● KuDos ♥ and Comments ★ are appreciated. ●


	10. 'The Crazy Plan'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan & Henry talks to Zelena. Regina gloats to Zelena. Emma & Mulan face a formidable opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Really, Sorry! For two and half months delay. Had some bad days and my mind was in funk. Hope you like the chapter. ●

¤ `~ ` ¤ `~` ¤

 

Zelena looks at the boy before her despite knowing the truth about his parentage she can still see only her sister and the Savior in him. Not the Rumple's precious son.

 

Guess Nurture over nature. Go sis.

 

"So, what you are saying is that you want me to help you in defeating them.!" Zelena states seriously her eyes switching to the Savior who is monitoring their conversation closely.

 

Henry nods looking in her eyes steadily from opposite side of the small table.

 

"What makes you think I can be of any help? Iam not favoured by anyone and now iam magicless. Which is basically makes me useless." She points out obviously trying to find the best way to not lose her leverage. 

 

"No. Sorrý, I don't believe that.  From what I learned from My mom, Rumple or others is that Villains have plans. They always have a backup plan too. Villains are bad but they are Brilliant than the good guys." Henry says with a small smile,  Zelena eyes lit up, interested. Emma coughs a little at that.

 

Zelena hides her smirk at the "No Offense" Henry gives to Emma's playful glare.

 

"So, even if you don't have magic right now, I'm sure that you are not useless. I know you have a backup plan." Henry declares confidently.

 

"What exactly do you think my plan is, Henry?" Zelena questions neutrally leaning back with her arms crossed. Henry frowns and Emma narrows her eyes at them.

 

"I would guess something with Rumple because he is creating problem for us currently. He has the power to help you. Enemies enemy friend, policy thing." The boy speaks slowly without breaking eye contact despite the hint of nerves in his eyes.

"But Grandpa Rumple is not your big fan as far as I know. So, maybe I am wrong." Henry concludes with a shrug while mimicking her pose. Zelena looks little impressed at him. Emma huffs at their exchange, humorously. 

 

'Mob Boss' Alert' The blonde mutters under her breath. She straightens when their words register more clearly.

 

"It's him, isn't it?" Zelena and Henry both turns their attention to Emma, quickly. "Gold revealed Regina about your disguise as Marion. He knew about you already. You both probably made a deal to benefit yourselves." Emma says firmly looking at Zelena closely. Henry and Emma notices that they are right at the small change in the redhead's expression. 

 

"It's a good deal but you're stupid if you think you can join him now." Emma adds gruffly to which Henry nods his agreement making Zelena furious.

 

"And how is that? He never breaks a deal. I have better chance there then rotting in some Psych ward." Zelena says angrily fisting her hands but little curious too.

 

Emma and Henry smirks triumphantly at Zelena's heated admission. But they wiped it off before She could see it.

 

"Well, for first, Grandpa Rumple is not very honorable when his deals get tricky." Henry points out seriously. Emma adds more when Zelena opens her mouth.

 

"Gold is a man with no Moral code or whatsoever. The deal you made is not the same now. The difference is the baby you're carrying." Emma states firmly.

Zelena purses her lips hard at the point.

"Rumplestilskin was obsessed with Emma very much. He still is." The boy cautions her, touching Emma's hand on his shoulder now, briefly. "If he knows that your baby is also part of Ma, he wilł be obsessed with it too."

 

"Add to the fact that the baby is also a Magic baby will only increase his interest and curiosity." Emma realizes grimly as those words leaves her lips, how fucking true they are.

 

She knows Zelena feels the same by the panic in baby blue eyes. Henry squeezes her hand tightly.

 

Zelena feels very conflicted in her current situation after Emma and Henry's answers. She knows Rumple will be interested in her baby who's very special from the day one. But she only realized how much dangerous it is if he learns about its parentage.

 

The Wicked Witch also realizes her safe and only option could be with these people but she still doesn't trust this 'good guys' that much, enough to show her hands.

Henry seeing her obvious hesitantce tries to reassure Zelena.

"You can trust us. Emma always keeps her promise." He gives her a bright smile before looking down at her stomach. "Besides that's my sibling in there. We will protect them as our family now." 

 

Zelena looks at Emma who looks back at her with unwavering green eyes. Then at Henry's hopeful and encouraging eyes. She exhales heavily after few moments of silence among them.

 

"I know you're risking in trusting us but I did the same with you today. You need us. Just like we need yoûr help to know more about how to get one up on Rumple and the author." Emma encourages her softly. "The baby is worth to take this risk, Zelena. "

 

€~* €~* €

 

"Are you enjoying your freedom, Zelena?" Zelena turns to the voice behind her just as Regina closes the door softly. "Because you should while it lasts!" Regina advises with a sarcastic smile. 

 

"To what do I owe this pleasure, little sis? Here to threaten me some more? Or finish me off?" Zelena asks with equal sarcasm. 

 

"Not exactly!  I already done my work and don't worry no one will miss you." The brunette tilts her head at Zelena who gives her a questioning stare despite the pit in her stomach when Regina's eyes twinkle with triumph. 

 

Regina tells her about the offer from Rumple and Author for her Happy ending. How she accepted that now to get Zelena out of her and others life and how she could nothing to stop it.

 

Zelena was furious but also afraid that her sister's plan will work. She just hopes that Emma succeeds in her plan. No matter how crazy their plan is.

 

"Soon, you will be written out of existence by Issac. And your plan to turn Emma against her own family using your bäby will not work, Sis!!" Regina finishes in a low voice and a light smirk on her lips.

 ...

Meanwhile in the diner, Granny was just shooing the Pirate away who came to meet with Emma but he was disappointed to learn that she is not there.

 

Granny was silent about the whereabouts of Emma and her new mission. The blonde Saviour had asked her help to look after Zelena because she will be away for some time. 

 

Elder Lucas was only happy to help with that and she gave Regina her room number when the Mayor asked her politely but only after a stern warning.

 

She doesn't think Regina will attack Zelena with her as witness in a public place. Much less harm a pregnant woman no matter how twisted said woman is.

 

As Granny turns her attention briefly to the Pirate who is accepting a call as he walks out of the diner.

 

"I want to talk.. where are....Ok. ok.. I'll come right away. 5minutes maximum. Okay! I'll ..bye" Hook sighs quietly before moving hurriedly in the direction of the woods.

 

^ , ^ , ^ , ^

 

Emma sneaks a glance around the tree She is currently hiding behind but ducks back at the roll of dark magic heading her way. She nods at Mulan who moves from her own hiding spot to deflect the magic Gold keeps sending their way with her Sword. 

 

Emma sends her own magic against him in fast succession planning to land as many hits as possible. 

 

Rumple sťumbles a bit as he divides his attention between sending attacks on both Emma and Mulan while blocking random bursts of light magic from the blonde saviour.

But soon he handles them both with only little difficult.

Emma rolls away to dodge the log aimed ay her and Mulan uses that moment to engage him in a sword fight.

 

The Dark one conjures a sword for himself to fight against the skilled Warrior. Their swords clash loudly against each other as they parries and swipes at eãch other. 

 

When Rumple sends a death curse towards Mulan in his rising anger, she blocks it with her magic resistant sword but gets a long cut on her left upper arm from the Dark one's sword. 

She merely grimaces at the pain.

Rumple's turns to Emma firing sharp burst of light magic at him.  The blonde lifts her sword (her father's) in right hand and joins Mulan's side after they share a look.

 

The dark one jerks back at the joined rapid attack from both their swords while Emma continues to fire her light magic at him everytime he uses his dark magic against them. 

 

Minutes later, Emma sports a large gash just under her right collarbone. Rumple has bleeding cuts from both his opponents but knowing he will heal soon, he doesn't worry much.

 

Mulan more skilled moves makes him very hard to keep up with her. The trio were at it for nearly half an hour since Emma and Mulan found Gold near his cabin in the woods. Things escalated very quick. They Rumple overpower them soon.

 

Emma noticing that Rumple is getting more angry and tired sends a large burst of energy straight to him just as the Warrior disarms him in a one swift move.

They both watch as he loses his balance at the double attack.

 

Rumplestilskin breathes heavily as the blow lands on his already weakened heart which they were hoping to use as their advantage in this fight per Zelena's information. 

 

Emma continues to send another two large attacks on him which makes him fall to his right knee. Mulan and Emma moves closer to him as he continues pant heavily.

 

Suddenly, the Dark one looks up at them with wild eyes and they can see that he is very angry. He looks completely pissed off then he curls his right hanđ to punch at the empty air, viciously.

 

The sudden movement left them with no defence as both the Blonde and the Raven knights flies backwards to slam heavily on the hard ground together.

 

"When you said we have a new mission in the B&B, I didn't envision death at the hands of the Dark one, Swan.!!" Mulan informs calmly in a strained voice while clutching at her bleeding arm. Emma grunts in pain before turning to look at her counterpart. 

 

Their swords have slid out of their reach distance when they were thrown.

The Dark one starts walking towards them where they landed few feets away from him. 

 

"Well! You did say you have nothing interesting here, Mulan. And our plan is working just fine." Emma answers her before sighing heavily. Mulan and Emma notices the menacing edge to the Dark one  but it is little dimmed by It's human body lookinģ ready to keel over.

 

"You should've stayed away, Ms.Swan and now I have to harm you both of you. Shame you both are good warriors." Rumple simpers menacingly at them as he towers over their kneeling forms. "But did you really think you can defeat the Dark one, Saviour?."

 

"Mulan, now!!" Emma shouts and Mulan throws the dust in her bleeding arm at him. Rumple, who saw the move miles away, Stupid he sniffs internally before he froze the dust with a flick of his wrist.

 

"Is That all, Dearie?" He questions mockingly but Emma and Mulan only gives him a cocky smirk and he realises why as he looks closely at the frozen dust before him. It was normal dirt.

 

"Actually, Yep! That's all..!!" Emma replies smugly.

Rumplestilskin notices the pink simmering dust at his left peripheral vision too late before he feels his entire body freeze without his control.

 

"I don't think this will hold him much longer. We have to find it soon, Ma." 

 

Rumple strains to break the hold of fairy dust as he feels hands checking his body for something urgently. 

 

"I told you not come out until we signal that he is secured.  Are you sure it's with him?" Emma asks her son little worriedly.

 

"He saved us! Be little grateful to your boy.!" Mulan chastises the blonde half seriously as She watches Henry and Emma check Rumple thoroughly. 

 

The dark haired woman ties her scarf around her bleeding arm after tearing it in half to pass it to Emma's chest gash to stop the blood flow.

 

"Yes! Ma! Be little grateful..! And yes, Iam sure he has it with him because I don't think he will trust it with someone other than himself." Henry answers while searching Rumple's pockets, quickly. 

 

"Yes!!!" with that he held up the item they all came here for and Emma ushers him away Rumple to neař Mulan who is holding up their swords now.

 

But before she could poof them all to safety from there, Emma watches as Rumple gains his movements very fast than they expected.

 

^ , ^ , ^ , ^

 

"Hmm!! I have to say, that was wicked. You have outdone yourself, Regina. Killing off an unborn." Zelena drawls sweetly staring at the pain passing in those brown eyes. The redhead wants her feel the pain and come out of whatever insanity her sis's mind is stuck in right now.

 

"Iam not killing your baby! You both won't be in my story to destroy my happy ending. That's it, I don't kill people anymore." Regina answers with a small frown at the redhead, her hands clenched.

 

"Oh! Please you still can't believe you're one of the good guys. Guess you didn't get rid of your darkness. You're just like Cora." Zelena notices Regina turns pale at the comparison. "Maybe you're worse than her." 

 

"Stop" Regina growls lowly turning to look at anywhere but her sister for minutes. She feels very bad now after she done this and worse is being compared to her mother.

 

"I can't change my deal with Author now. Its already done." Regina says with a hint of regret in her otherwise emotionless voice. 

 

"Emma must succeed in her plan or everything is doomed.  Why would you do such thing? You had your pinecone soulmate back and I was getting something for myself. Why can't you leave it alone?" Zelena half-growls, half-yells in frustration. Regina doesn't stop herself getting angry this time.

 

"And what? let you take advantage of Emma using your baby. I won't let that happen, Zelena." The brunette growls back at her.

 

"Truthfully, I am not doing such thing. Emma is the one who promised to protect me and my child. And sadly, you have no say in this! No matter how much you wish, SIS!" Zelena sneers at her mockingly. Regina just scoffs at her. 

 

"Don't parade that around, you damaged Emma's magic and her spirit with your selfish actions already. She doesn't realise this clearly. But she will." The brunette warns her, glaring at her hatefully.

 

"I can manage it so you run to your brooding mansion or the tree hugger. And frankly, It's very curious you're so angry that baby's father is Emma but when you thought it was Robin's, you were just resigned and disappointed." Zelena muses to herself but Regina heard it very clearly.

 

"Now, you're just speculating about something you know nothing. I care for Emma. I am looking out for her." The mayor states firmly looking little panicked herself. 

Zelena just laughs out loud at her.

"Maybe I went after the wrong theif but got knocked up by the right one." She purrs with crooķed smirk. Regina looked ready to throttle her but settles for narrowing her eyes.

 

"What on earth are you blabbering about?" She asks in a stiff voice but Zelena only shaķes her head, changing the subject. 

 

"What happens when Emma learns that you tried kill her child, her own blood by writing It out of existence. I hope you thought about that too. " Regina remains silent and stoic despite panicking internally.

 

"I'll worry about that myself, Zelena. .. and what did you mean when you said Emma had to succeed? What is she doing now and why didn't she tell me about it?" Regina demands furiously before glaring at Zelena accusingly who just shrugs at her.

 

"Actually, We created a plan to steal Rumple's Author pen. She did try to call you but you were not responding. So, She went with Mulan and .." Zelena is cut off by Regina who gives her a incredulous look. 

 

"She planned with you!!? And went off to face The Dark one, Rumplestilskin and steal his precious pen with only Mulan as her help.!" Regina summarises quickly and Zelena nods. "Is .she. out. Of. Her. Mind?" She bites out in a growl.

 

"Well! Its a good plan. Rumple has a weakness to exploit now and Henry helped very much. He is a brilliant boy." Zelena smiles sweetly but Regina turns to her horrified. "Oh! Yes! He's with them. very stubborn. Emma and Mulan didn't have much choice." She adds in a quiet tone concerned for own well being now.

 

Regina exhales quietly before inhaling. "Emma and Henry is trying to steal the Author's pen from Rumplestilskin who can crush them like a bug." 

 

Zelena just tilts her head deciding not to interpret that sentence in case she becomes the target of Regina's fury next.

 

"Oh! SHE OUT OF HER MIND!!" Regina suddenly screeches. Zelena can see the potential for Emma Swan's murder right there in front of her.

 

¤ `~ `¤ `~` ¤

 

TBc..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Next update will be up. As soon as I finished it. ●

**Author's Note:**

> Just a twists if Zelena thinks like a true wicked witch instead of wasting her potential on the forest tart...!:)!


End file.
